Isil, Quatorzième membre de la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne
by Marie1410
Summary: Une nuit Thorin est sauvé par une jeune elfe, nommée Isil. Suite à cette rencontre, une amitié qui semblait impossible, va naître. Elle se joindra à la Compagnie des Treize nains. Elle les protégera quoi qu'il en coûte. Au cours de leur périple, elle fera une rencontre, qui changera à jamais sa vie. Je vous invite à venir lire cette belle histoire d'amitié !
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde ! _

_J'ai décidé de me mettre dans l'écriture d'une fiction sur Le Hobbit, que je voulais faire depuis longtemps. Alors je me lance ! Je vous publie le prologue, qui explique donc la base de l'histoire. Je vous laisse découvrir !_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part Isil, et Luinil qui sortent de mon imagination._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur la vallée D'Imladris. Les elfes regagnaient lentement leurs habitations, tandis que le Seigneur Elrond, attendait le retour des deux elfes chargés de la garde. La guerre faisait rage dans ses terres en ce moment. Il avait longtemps réfléchi à la proposition de son ennemi. Une vie, contre des centaines d'autres. Mais cette vie comptait tellement à ses yeux. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle … Mais il regrettait déjà de l'avoir dit, à la personne concernée.

Soudain, il entendit le galop des chevaux au loin. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la place. Puis, il vit qu'il n'y avait qu'un cheval. Celui de Lindir. Il accéléra le pas, se doutant que quelque chose était arrivé. Lindir descendit de sa monture avec hâte. Tenant un arc dans sa main. Seulement, ce n'était pas le sien. Elrond le reconnu aussitôt. Ces reliures dorées sur la branche. Cette corde blanche aux reflets argentés. C'était celui de sa fille … Isil.

-Mon Seigneur … Dit Lindir d'un air grave

-Que c'est il passé ?! Demanda Elrond, inquiet

Malheureusement, la réponse, il la connaissait déjà.

-Elle est tombée, Mon Seigneur. Déclara-t-il en lui tendant l'arc

-Comment ?

Sa voix était tendue.

-Nous avons été attaqués. Ils avaient piégé le terrain. La princesse était coincée dans les flammes. Je voulais l'a sauver, mais … Elle m'a dit de partir.

-Ma fille … Souffla Elrond en prenant l'arc dans ses mains.

Il s'éloigna lentement, répétant le nom de son étoile adorée. Alors que Lindir l'appelait toujours. Mais il n'entendait plus rien. Si ce n'est son cœur qui se brisait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était pour lui dévoiler son devoir envers son peuple. Leurs dernières paroles … Il ne voulait même plus y penser. Il s'en voulait que leurs derniers moments se soient passés ainsi. A crier et à taper du poing. Si seulement, il l'avait retenu. Si seulement il avait su le futur de sa fille … Il ne lui aurait pas imposé son choix. Il aurait dû se battre jusqu'au bout pour elle, pour sa mère.

Il s'effondra de retour dans ses appartements. Alors que les lumières sacrées, s'allumaient pour annoncer la mort d'Isil. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop le décès de sa première femme. Il s'en été remis depuis le temps. Mais la brèche se rouvrait, tandis que le fait que sa fille soit morte, devenait réel. Doucement, le poison de cette nouvelle, s'infiltra dans son esprit. Lentement, les larmes coulèrent. Il resserra ses doigts autour de la branche de l'arc. Il était la dernière chose, qui l'a rattachait à elle. Une complainte retentit dans l'air. Il ferma les yeux.

Oo*Oo*Oo*Oo*oO

Elle ordonnait à son cheval de courir plus vite. Elle voulait passer les frontières avant le matin. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait, détruirait son père. Après tout, elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa mère. Luinil … Mais elle devait le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas assumer le choix de son père. C'était beaucoup trop dur, et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre une telle décision la concernant. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça avec elle. La façon dont il lui avait parlé, l'expression de son visage, déformée par la colère. Le pire, c'était ses yeux qui l'avaient foudroyé dès qu'elle avait haussé la voix. Comment ?! Comment pouvait-il lui infliger un tel sort ?! Lui qui avait toujours revendiqué la pureté des elfes ! Voilà qu'il avait voulu la marier à un homme. La lier à un mortel, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Qu'elle n'aimait pas. Son père, qui lui avait toujours clamé haut et fort, qu'elle devait trouver l'amour, afin d'être heureuse. Eh dire qu'elle avait failli en venir aux mains avec lui. Cela aurait pu aller tellement loin. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle espérait que la guerre s'arrêterait grâce à sa mort.

Elle tourna la tête. Le feu brûlait toujours dans la plaine. Elle voyait la fumée s'élever dans les airs. Soudain, un hurlement arrêta sa course. Un hurlement masculin, à ce qu'elle avait cru entendre. Elle traversa les bois, se repérant afin d'aider la personne. Peut-être était-ce un piège. Et si jamais les hommes avaient tout vu ? Elle fit ralentir sa monture. Mais les cris se faisant toujours plus fort. Il fallait qu'elle prenne le risque.

Après quelques minutes de recherches acharnées, elle découvrit un homme, face à un Ouargue. Il était petit, pour un humain. Son épée était à l'autre bout du terrain. Rapidement, elle saisit la dague qu'elle avait gardée dans sa ceinture, et la lança dans le cou de la bête. Elle se rua sur l'arme de l'inconnu, tandis que le loup était désorienté. La lame traversa son cou, et elle s'écroula dans un gémissement de douleur sur le sol. Mais l'attention de la jeune elfe, se porta directement sur l'individu, couché sur le sol. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, et examina la plaie le long de son bras. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais elle devait le guérir. Ses cheveux se glissèrent devant son visage. L'homme la repoussa.

-Je ne veux pas de votre aide, elfe ! Pesta-t-il

Il avait dit le dernier mot avec tant de haine. Elle le dévisagea longuement. Il le fit également. Elle était tentée de le laisser là. Mais elle n'avait nul part où aller, rien à faire. Elle posa sa main sur le torse de celui qu'elle avait reconnu, être un nain, et le plaqua au sol.

-Je vais vous offrir mon aide ! Que vous la vouliez ou non !

Il grogna dans sa barbe, et elle sortit sa petite gourde. Noyant son avant-bras d'eau. Elle arracha un bout de sa tunique, et prit quelques racines de fleurs dont elle connaissait les vertus. Elle mit soigneusement chaque racine sur la plaie, et l'enroula du bout de tissu mauve foncé. Elle entendit des branches craquer et son cheval hennir alors que le nain se relevait.

-C'est le cheval de la princesse ! Dit une voix familière

C'était le chef des gardes de son père. Elle fut prise d'une crise de panique, les larmes glissèrent sur son visage. Si bien que sa vue se troublait. Elle se tourna vers l'homme.

- Aidez-moi …

Il la fixa un instant.

-Pourquoi une elfe a-t-elle si peur de son propre peuple ?

Elle savait qu'ils approchaient.

-Je vous en prie … Supplia-t-elle

Elle avait l'air si jeune aux yeux du nain. Elle était si belle. En la regardant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il désirait l'aider. Elle semblait effrayée. Et puis, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il serait mort, si elle n'était pas intervenue. Il voyait qu'elle respirait de plus en plus vite. Mais il haïssait les elfes ! Seulement, il était conscient qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle le pria encore une fois. Il soupira.

-Suivez-moi. Finit-il par dire

Une onde de soulagement envahit son corps. Il lui indiqua le chemin, et la laissa partir en premier. Ils coururent, pendant ce qui lui sembla être, une éternité. Puis ils arrivèrent à un campement, dans une ancienne forteresse. Elle sourit au nain, et le prit dans ses bras. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il l'avait sauvé d'une vie d'amour non partagé. De souffrance. Une éternité, à rêver de ce que sa vie aurait été, si elle n'avait pas été mariée à son ennemi. Il ne la repoussa pas, mais il laissa ses bras le long de son corps. Une force l'en empêchait.

-Je ne sais comment vous remercier !

-Thorin ! Cria une voix

Elle vit treize autres nains, arriver près d'eux. Leurs yeux s'arrondirent en voyant Thorin dans les bras d'une jeune femme. Elle se redressa, et ses oreilles ne passèrent pas inaperçues.

-C'est une elfe ! Gronda l'un d'entre eux

-Thorin ! Pourquoi l'avoir ramené ?!

-Elle m'a sauvé. J'ai été attaqué par une de ces horribles créatures. Elle avait besoin de mon aide.

Le sourire de la jeune fille, s'agrandit encore plus. Ils concertèrent tous pendant un moment, puis hochèrent de la tête.

-Et comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Je me nomme Isil, fille d'Elrond et de Luinil, princesse de la vallée d'Imladris.

-J'ignorais qu'il avait eu une autre fille. Dit un plus vieux que les autres

-Il m'a eu il y a bien longtemps. Avant qu'il ne connaisse Celebrían.

-Eh bien, venez ! Je pense que vous nous devez bien quelques explications.

* * *

_Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ? _

_J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, avant d'écrire le prochain chapitre. Et afin d'avoir vos avis sur le début de l'histoire ! Comme c'est ma première fiction sur l'univers de Tolkien. _

_Elle prendra compte, de toute l'aventure de la compagnie de Thorin. Et peut-être que cela me mènera à une suite sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. Mais pour l'instant, s'il vous plaît, dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de l'histoire à son début ! _

_Merci d'avance ;) Et à très bientôt !_


	2. Le quinzième membre

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà pour le nouveau et premier chapitre ! :) _

_J'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Si cela peut vous intéresser je me suis inspirée des thèmes des Hobbits, afin de l'écrire. _

_Merci à Glagla60800, Julindy, Axire, et Merlin is not a dude ;) J'espère réellement que vous aimerez l'histoire, et qu'elle sera comme vous le voulez ! :) _

_Alors je vous invite à découvrir le début de l'histoire ... Quelques mois ont passé depuis le prologue, et Isil fait maintenant partie de la Compagnie. Je vous laisse lire une rencontre touchante, avec Bilbo Sacquet, qui lui rappellera vaguement quelqu'un ... _

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

Elle marchait sur les graviers, sous la lumière de la lune. La comté était un si bel endroit. Les lucioles illuminaient les champs. Les chants joyeux résonnaient dans les habitations. Une légère brise venant du Nord, soufflait. Apportant un peu de fraîcheur. Elle se sentait différente depuis sa fugue. Elle se sentait _libre_. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, aller n'importe où. Jamais sa vie, n'avait été aussi belle. Elle s'était rendue compte, à l'instant où elle était partie, que sa vie à Imladris, avait été bien morne. Obligée de respecter tous les jours le protocole. Porter la couronne, et les robes. Elle était mieux au contact de la nature. Ayant toujours plus soif de découvrir le monde. C'était comme si elle avait été menottée tout se temps, et que ses liens, s'étaient soudainement brisés. Leur poids s'était envolé. Ses poignets étaient délivrés. Tout son être l'était. Elle avait été enfermée dans une prison, durant tout ce temps. Bien qu'elle eût était une prison dorée. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien là-bas. Si ce n'est un peu plus d'air, et moins de royauté. La seule chose qu'elle avait gardée de la Vallée, était son collier. Celui qu'elle donnerait un jour, à l'homme qu'elle aimerait. Symbole d'amour éternel. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne voulait plus penser à tout cela.

La force magique de Gandalf, l'attirait vers le nouveau membre de la Compagnie. Un semi-homme… Jamais elle n'aurait songé à cela, lorsque Thorin avait décrété vouloir un cambrioleur. Voilà déjà quelques mois, qu'elle avait quitté son père. Qu'elle avait rejoint la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. Elle avait totalement adhéré, et compris, qu'il voulait reconquérir la montagne solitaire. Elle avait signé le contrat, l'engageant à ne pas quitter la quête. Elle avait également décidé, de jurer à Thorin, ainsi qu'aux autres, protection. Ils s'étaient tous très bien comportés avec elle. Ils l'avaient presque tous accepté, malgré ses origines. Bien sûr, Thorin avait encore un peu de mal avec ça. Mais elle savait pourquoi. Il avait plus de raisons qu'un autre, d'en vouloir aux Elfes. Seulement, elle voyait qu'il faisait un effort. Il lui parlait, la conseillait. Il lui était aussi arrivé de complimenter sa façon de se battre. Uniquement lorsqu'il avait su, qu'elle avait appris tout cela seule. Hors de question pour le Roi sous la Montagne, de faire un éloge aux Elfes.

Elle grimpa lentement une petite colline, sous le regard effaré des hobbits. Jamais ils n'avaient vu de gens comme elle. Soudain, elle ressentit la magie de la marque. Et effectivement, elle l'aperçut sur la porte d'une maison. Elle passa la petite barrière, tout en refermant bien derrière elle. Puis elle monta les marches, deux par deux. C'était une maison de hobbit typique. Enfin, après toutes les maisons qu'elle avait vues en bas, elle remarquait que celle-ci, était identique. Bien qu'un peu plus originale et accueillante. Elle tira sur la sonnette, et attendit. Un petit homme vint lui ouvrir. Les cheveux blonds et frisés.

-Isil, pour vous servir. Annonça-t-elle en se pliant

Il fut un peu désorienté. Sûrement ne s'attendait-il pas à entendre la voix d'une femme sous sa capuche.

-Euh … Bilbo Sacquet, pour … vous servir.

Elle dut se rapetisser un maximum, afin de passer la porte, et manqua de se cogner au plafond. Bilbo commença à partir, se doutant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide.

-Excusez-moi ? Où je peux mettre tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant son arc et son carquois

Il arrondit les yeux, et sourit.

-Vous êtes bien la première à me le demander ! Posez-les là.

Il s'approcha un peu d'elle. Alors Gandalf n'était pas le seul mortel de la Compagnie ? Elle posa ses affaires, et enleva sa cape. Il ne put détacher son regard d'elle pendant un instant. Elle était grande et fine, et pourtant, elle avait des courbes merveilleusement bien dessinées. De longs cheveux brun foncé, qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses hanches. Un visage doux et serein. Des iris ambrés. Elle se pencha afin de remettre le lacet de sa botte. Bilbo ne put croire ce qu'il vit.

-Vous êtes une elfe ? S'émerveilla-t-il

-Je suppose que c'est mes oreilles. Dit-elle en riant

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle était aussi belle, et élancée. Il n'en revenait pas. Il y avait une elfe dans sa maison. Lui qui avait toujours souhaité en rencontrer un. Voilà qu'après tant d'années, il en voyait une devant lui. Il les trouvait si incroyables, si mystérieux.

-Vous êtes magnifique.

Isil ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air béat de Bilbo. Soudain, il revint à lui.

-Enfin, non ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que … enfin … je …

-Eh bien, même si nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques instants Monsieur Sacquet … Je suis très flattée.

Elle s'approcha, et déposa un baiser sur le front du semi-homme. Il la regarda s'en aller vers la salle gracieusement. Il ne rêvait pourtant pas.

Les visages des nains s'éclairèrent à la vue de leur douce rose. Oui, c'est ainsi qu'ils l'avaient surnommé. C'était tout d'abord Kili, qui l'avait appelé ainsi. Et finalement, tous les autres avaient fini par lui donner ce surnom. Elle était si différente de ceux de son espèce. Un grand cœur, une grande âme. Elle aurait donné sa vie, pour n'importe lequel de ces nains. Et ils auraient tous donné la leurs, pour elle. Étrangement, Thorin s'était accroché à elle. Après tout, durant ces derniers mois, elle l'avait sauvé d'énormément de dangers. Mais sa beauté, devait y être pour quelque chose là-dedans. Enfin, c'était ce que pensait Dwalin. Il était le seul, qui ne l'avait pas encore accepté dans le groupe. Il avait refusé encore et encore. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas lui qui donne les ordres. Balin et Kili, étaient les deux dont elle était le plus proche. Ils avaient écouté son histoire, ce fameux soir où Thorin l'avait ramené. Ils ne l'avaient pas jugé, ni insulté. Ils avaient su pourquoi elle avait fait tout ça. Surtout Balin, qui dut expliquer le point de vue des elfes, en ce qui concernait le mariage et la vie sentimentale. Après cela, Kili avait mieux compris aussi. Elle adorait ce nain. Le plus jeune, avec son frère. Il la faisait tellement rire.

Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle famille en se joignant à eux. Une famille qui l'aimait, qui la protégerait. Avec laquelle, elle n'était pas obligée de parler de sujets ennuyeux à mourir. Jadis, elle avait détesté les nains. Parce qu'on le lui avait appris. Aujourd'hui, elle voyait bien que tout cela, n'était que mensonge. Ils étaient bien différents des récits. Bien qu'ils fussent beaucoup trop sociables, et trop attirés par la bière !

Elle avait un nouveau de style de vie avec eux. Évidemment, ils n'étaient que des vagabonds. Ils n'avaient pas de foyer. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait vécu bien trop longtemps dans une maison.

-Isil ! S'extasia Kili en lui lançant une pomme

Elle le remercia du regard et offrit un grand sourire à Gandalf.

-Vous aviez dit que ce serait facile à trouver ! Je suis passée par un chemin qui était trois fois plus long.

Elle tourna la tête, et vit qu'ils avaient sorti la carte de la Montagne. Voilà tout le chemin qu'ils allaient devoir parcourir. Elle devait avouer, qu'elle y allait aussi par curiosité. Le monde était inconnu pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu, au-delà de ses immenses remparts de pierre à Imladris. Alors, voir un dragon ! Ou n'importe quelle autre créature ! Elle n'en avait entendu parler que dans les livres. Son père l'avait gardé à l'écart des dangers. Il avait été fou de rage lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle savait se servir d'un arc, et se battre.

-Je disais donc, que la tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous, mais nous ne sommes que quatorze, et pas les meilleurs, ni les plus intelligents. Dit Balin

Un brouhaha commença à se former dans la pièce. Les uns demandant qui était imbécile, les autres disant que tout était possible.

-Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux, mais nous sommes des guerriers. Chacun d'entre nous. Tous autant que nous sommes ! Rétorqua Fili

-Et vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien dans cette compagnie ! Gandalf a dû tuer des centaines de dragons dans sa vie ! Compléta Kili

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Oh bien, non ! Je ne dirais pas cela, j'ai …

-Combien alors ? Demanda Dori

-Comment ?

-Combien en avez-vous tué ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le magicien. Seule Isil, voyait à son air, qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire pour se sortir de cette histoire. Ils attendirent puis se levèrent, tout en pariant sur le nombre. Gandalf ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Vous savez, il y a tellement de dragons en cet âge, que Gandalf ne doit plus vraiment se souvenir. Il a beaucoup d'autres choses à penser, que les dragons. Déclarais-je

Le silence s'installa, et ils se rassirent. Gandalf m'adressa un sourire de remerciement.

-Si nous avons vu les signes, ne croyez-vous donc pas que d'autres les auront vus aussi ? Des rumeurs, ont commencé à se répandre. Le dragon Smaug, n'a pas été vu depuis 60 ans. Certains tournent leurs regards vers la montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant. Mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple, sont peut-être sans protection désormais. Restons-nous en retrait ? Tandis que d'autre s'emparent de ce qui nous appartient. Ou saisissons-nous notre chance ? De reprendre Erebor !

Isil avait remarqué, que Thorin avait toujours eu ce don, de mener les autres. Par ses paroles, par ses actes. Peu importe. Il aurait pu guider le monde, avec ses mots. Ou tout du moins une bonne partie. Il aurait pu vous entraîner à la guerre, alors que la peur, menacer de vous faire renoncer.

-Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée. On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne. Rappela Balin

-Et cela, mon cher Balin, n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Contra Gandalf

Il tourna ses doigts, et c'est alors qu'apparut une clé dans sa main. Thorin la regarda avec envie. Isil savait qu'il plongerait dans la soif de l'or, dès qu'il aurait réussi à reprendre ses biens et son royaume. Elle voyait dans ses yeux, que quelque chose de mauvais voulait cette richesse.

-Comment avez-vous eu ça ?

Le ton de Thorin se faisait dur.

-Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, par Thráin. Pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est à vous maintenant.

Il tendit la clé au nain, qui la saisit lentement. Comme si elle n'était qu'un illusion, qui allait se balayer au moindre contact. Il la fixa encore et encore, sans relâche.

-S'il y a une clé, il doit y avoir une porte. Constata Fili

-Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieures.

-Il y a une autre entrée ! Ricanna Kili

-Encore faut-il la trouver ! Les portes des nains, sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closent. La réponse est cachée, quelque part sur cette carte. Je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver, mais … dans la Terre du Milieu, d'autres le peuvent.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de voir l'expression de Gandalf, pour comprendre où il comptait aller. Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il baissa la tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle aille chez son père !

-La tâche à laquelle je pense exige, une grande discrétion et non moins de courage. Mais si nous nous montrons prudents, et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable !

-Donc il faut un cambrioleur ! Dit Ori

-Et un bon ! Un expert, j'imagine.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Bilbo.

-Et vous l'êtes ? Demanda Gloïn

-Je suis quoi ?

-Il dit qu'il est un expert ! S'exclama Òin

-Moi ?! Oh ! Non, non, non ! Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur. Je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie.

-J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec Monsieur Sacquet. Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur. Déclara Balin

-Non. Acquiesça Bilbo

-Les tâches sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonne famille, qui ne savent ni se battre, ni se débrouiller seul. Continua Dwalin

Il regarda Isil, tout en prononçant cette phrase. Thorin lui renvoya un regard, qui n'était pas amical. Elle savait que Dwalin ne l'accueillerait jamais au sein de la Compagnie. Il y eut des cris de contestation, tandis que Bilbo faisait des gestes incitant à croire Dwalin.

-Ça suffit ! Si je dis que Bilbo Sacquet est cambrioleur ! C'est un cambrioleur, compris ?! Hurla Gandalf alors qu'une aura menaçante planait autour de lui

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche afin de dire tout le contraire.

-Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger. Si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçu, quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain, celle d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnue ! Ce qui nous donne, un net avantage. Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quinzième membre de cette compagnie, et j'ai choisi Monsieur Sacquet. Il a plus de ressources que le suggèrent les apparences ! Et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez, ou même qu'il ne l'imagine …

Isil vit Thorin hésiter un instant. Il est vrai que le hobbit, n'avait pas l'air doué avec une arme. Il préférait sans doute sa maison, que l'extérieur.

-Vous devez me faire confiance. Regardez la dernière fois que vous avez été réticent à prendre quelqu'un ! Vous avez finalement décidé de lui laisser une chance, et voyez aujourd'hui !

Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire sur les lèvres. J'encourageais Thorin du regard.

-Entendu … Nous le ferons à votre façon. Donne-lui le contrat.

Certains n'étaient pas pour, et commencèrent à crier. Isil fit signe à Gandalf de la suivre. Ils allèrent jusqu'au salon, et elle s'assura que personne ne puisse entendre.

-Je ne retournerai pas là-bas Gandalf.

-Vous pouvez leur offrir un avantage, en y allant.

-C'est hors de question !

-Vous avez fait un serment auprès de la Compagnie, res...

-Je n'ai pas fait la promesse, de me jeter dans les bras de mon père ! Ne pensez-vous pas, qu'il ne me laissera plus partir ? S'il apprend que je suis encore en vie, vous pourrez déchirer mon contrat. Il ne me laissera pas passer les frontières.

-Isil, la guerre est finie dans les terres de votre père. Il fera certainement preuve de clémence et …

-C'est lui qui devrait me pardonner ?! Gandalf, ce n'est pas moi qui ai causé le problème ! Ce n'est à moi de m'agenouiller devant lui.

-Écoutez, je sais que vous avez souffert de cela. Les elfes ont plus de raisons que les autres, de ne pas comprendre le choix qu'à fait votre père. Mais pensez à eux … Si vous y revenez et que vous parlez à votre père, il pourrait les aider à savoir où se situe la porte. Sans vous, Isil, ils sont bloqués. Vous êtes la meilleure chose, qui soit jamais arrivée à cette Compagnie. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un de sage, et de bienveillant à leurs côtés. VOUS êtes cette personne.

Elle souffla. Il pouvait être convaincant lui aussi.

-Des princesses comme vous, il n'y en pas beaucoup. Je peux compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, combien on naquît durant cet âge. Vous devez les protéger de la mort. Plus ils se rapprocheront de la montagne, plus le danger sera proche. Thorin a énormément d'ennemis. Il a besoin d'une personne plus forte que lui, et les autres. Vous avez vu en eux, ce que personne n'avait encore jamais vu. Vous avez une grande âme ! Vous pouvez les mener jusqu'au dragon. Vous êtes faites pour être reine, pour aider, pour conseiller. Ne les laissez pas maintenant … Ils ont encore besoin de vous. Et quelque chose me dit, que Monsieur Sacquet aura besoin de votre aide également... Il vous fait penser à vous n'est-ce pas ?

Elle leva un sourcil.

-Après tout, lui aussi est coincé dans un monde qu'il croit connaître. Il est temps qu'il sorte de sa maison, tout comme vous l'avez fait. Vous pouvez le convaincre ! Faites le rejoindre Thorin ! Épaulez-le ! Car vous savez qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le fera. Il pourrait faire de grandes choses, si vous l'aidez.

Elle allait répondre, quand tout à coup un bruit retentit dans le couloir. Elle courut pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et elle découvrit Bilbo affalé sur le sol. Inconscient. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?! Demanda-t-elle furieuse

-Nous lui avons juste expliqué comment il pouvait mourir. Dit Dwalin avec un sourire

-Ça vous fait rire de vous moquer des gens ?! Peut-être vous sentez-vous supérieur Dwalin ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vient de la comté, qu'il ne peut pas se battre !

Il ne dit plus rien. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient autant de colère dans les yeux de l'elfe. Elle était toujours calme et douce.

-Dori ? Pourriez-vous me faire du thé pour Monsieur Sacquet ?

Sa voix était redevenue comme avant. Ce qui rassura les autres. Elle prit avec aisance le semi-homme dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au salon. Là, elle le déposa sur un fauteuil. Elle s'assit en face de lui, et il se réveilla.

-Oh non … ce n'était pas un rêve.

Dori déposa le thé sur la table.

-Merci.

Elle sourit au nain.

-Il n'y pas de quoi Mademoiselle Isil.

Elle aimait assez Dori également. Il était très serviable, et marrant aussi parfois. Elle versa le liquide dans une tasse, et la donna au hobbit.

-Ça va aller. Il faut juste que je reste assis.

Il fixa le contrat posé devant lui.

-Vous devriez le signer.

-Je ne peux pas me lancer dans une quête ainsi !

-Regardez-moi ! Cela fait seulement quelques mois que je fais partie de la compagnie.

-Vous êtes une elfe …

-Cela n'a aucun rapport, Bilbo. On m'a conté tant de fois le courage des hobbits ! Je suis persuadée que vous faites partie de ceux qui n'ont peur de rien. Vous êtes juste trop effrayé de partir de votre chez vous. Mais il faut vous lancer !

-Je ne suis pas courageux … Loin de là.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Parce qu'ils en sont persuadés ? Faites leur voir qu'ils ont tort ! Montrez leur que vous valez plus que ce qu'ils pensent. Que croyez-vous que j'ai fait ? Je leur ai montré ma vraie valeur, et aujourd'hui je vais partir à l'aventure. Alors qu'ils n'aimaient pas les elfes ! Vous aurez tellement de choses à raconter quand vous reviendrez ! Vous n'aurez plus à dire les histoires d'autres personnes ! Ce sera vous le héros cette fois-ci, et aucun ne pourra dire que vous avez inventé.

-Me promettez-vous seulement que je reviendrais ?

Elle ne sut quoi dire.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je suis désolé, je …

-Bilbo !

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Je vous assure que vous rentrerez chez vous ! J'ai juré de protéger tous les membres de la compagnie, au péril de ma vie. Et vous ne ferez pas exception.

-Je ne veux pas que ce soit une obligation pour vous.

-Ils m'ont aidé, lorsque j'ai eu besoin d'aide. Ils m'ont protégé. Alors je leur rends la pareille, car s'ils n'avaient pas été là, je ne serais pas ici à cet instant.

-Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour vous …

-Si je vous défends, c'est parce que vous me rappelez moi, il y a quelques mois. Je me revois dans votre comportement.

Elle vit Gandalf lui adresser un sourire en-dessous de l'arche.

-Je veux que vous voyiez le monde, comme je le vois aujourd'hui. J'ai une toute autre vision de lui, désormais. J'ai appris à avoir des amis, à rire et à aimer. Tout est si beau depuis que je les ai rencontrés. Depuis, que j'ai pris part à leur quête. Je ne suis plus la même qu'avant, et je ne le regrette pas du tout. Et je suis certaine que vous apprécieriez le nouveau vous !

Le regard de Bilbo se faisait attendri par ce qu'elle disait. Les elfes avaient vraiment un grand cœur. Elle était pure. Cela s'entendait à ses paroles.

-Je vous promets que jamais vous ne serez seul, Bilbo, si vous signez. Je ne vous laisserais jamais faire face seul. Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Elle embrassa de nouveau le front du hobbit.

-Allez dormir. On dit chez nous, que la nuit porte conseil. _Hebo Estel_. Ayez l'espoir, Monsieur Sacquet.

Il la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, alors qu'elle lui adressait un dernier sourire plein de compassion. Il se demandait qu'elle pouvait-être l'histoire d'Isil. En tout cas, c'était une personne à qui l'on s'attachait très vite. Des gens comme elle, il n'y en avait plus tellement que ça en ce temps. Ce genre de personnes, qui vous aident alors qu'elles ne vous connaissent pas. Qui sacrifieraient toute leur vie, pour aider quelqu'un dans le besoin. Elle avait illuminé la journée de Bilbo. Il n'avait jamais vu d'elfe, mais sa première rencontre ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle était si bouleversante, et aimante. Tout l'amour qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années, elle venait de le lui donner en seulement quelques minutes. Oui, Bilbo savait que c'était une elfe à part. Une personne bienveillante, comme on en trouve plus aujourd'hui.

Pendant que les nains chantaient, Isil se mit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Fixant les étoiles, elle pensa soudainement à son père. Songeait-il encore à elle ? Elle ne le savait point. Mais elle finirait par le savoir bientôt. Elle avait peur de rentrer chez elle. Seulement, si cela pouvait aider Thorin et les autres à reprendre leur royaume, alors elle allait le faire. Comme Gandalf l'avait dit, ils avaient encore besoin d'elle. C'est en parlant à Bilbo, qu'elle avait compris cela. Il lui redonnait du courage. C'était un hobbit si commun, mais en même si temps si spécial.

Elle devrait sûrement remettre sa couronne à Imladris, mais elle était prête. Il faudrait sûrement qu'elle affronte son père. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle savait qu'ils seraient tous là. Qu'elle pourrait se reposer sur eux. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant bercer par la mélodie de la compagnie. Cela faisait longtemps, qu'elle n'avait pas si bien dormi.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ?! :) Et que le passage de Gandalf et Bilbo vous a un peu fait voir le caractère et le physique d'Isil. _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'elle défendra Bilbo de la sorte ! Je vous avez bien dit, qu'il lui rappelait une personne. _

_Alors comment va se passer le reste de l'aventure ? Elle s'annonce riche en épreuve et en rencontre. Isil aidera bien des fois la Compagnie, et vous aurez encore beaucoup d'occasions afin de voir qu'elle est plus qu'exceptionnelle. Différente, des autres. _

_Je suppose que les chapitres que vous attendez le plus sont Fondcombe et La Forêt Noire n'est-ce-pas ? ^^ Dites moi un peu lesquels vous attendez ? _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous très bientôt pour le début d'une quête, remplie d'amitié et de dangers ! _

_PS : Hebo Estel = Aie l'espoir _


	3. Le commencement d'une aventure

_Bonsoir tout le monde ;p _

_Me voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! :) En espérant que vous aimerez ^^ _

_Merci à Julindy, Axire et Merlin is not a dude pour vos reviews ;D _

_Je vous laisse donc découvrir :) _

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

Bilbo fut réveillé par la caresse des rayons du soleil. Ayant presque oublié ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Le silence était retombé dans la maison. Aucun cri, aucun chant ne se faisait entendre. Il soupira de soulagement. Cependant, il voulait quand même vérifier qu'ils étaient partis. Il avança à petits pas dans le couloir, passant sa tête à chaque arche. Il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon. Tout était en ordre, il n'y avait plus rien sur le sol. Les armes des nains avaient disparu. Il finit par se demander, s'il n'avait pas rêvé leur venue. Quand il se souvint d'Isil, il se dit qu'effectivement, ça n'avait pas dû se passer. Jamais une elfe ne serait venue dans la comté. Il cria une ou deux fois. Toujours pas de réponse. Il vérifia dans la cheminée, et s'extasia. Il continua à regarder autour de lui, et avança vers l'entrée. Sa demeure avait finalement retrouvé son calme. Mais cela l'ennuyait déjà. Qu'allait-il faire désormais ? Lire un livre ? Fumer la pipe en regardant les gens passer ? Tout était déjà bien triste. Il n'avait souhaité que leur départ, et à présent, il voulait qu'ils reviennent.

-Vous êtes en retard, Monsieur Sacquet ! Dit une voix féminine

Isil se tenait juste devant la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle avait mis sa cape, et avait passé son carquois et son arc dans son dos. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, et ses cheveux suivirent le mouvement. Ils avaient presque un reflet roux au soleil. Il la regarda d'un air incrédule. Se demandant si elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

-En retard ?

-Ne me dites pas que vous allez rester dans votre chaumière toute votre vie ?! S'exclama-t-elle

D'un côté, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Le monde était dehors, pas dans ses livres, comme l'avait dit Gandalf. Sa partie aventureuse voulait y aller. Mais, quitter le confort de sa vie tranquille l'inquiétait. Il laisserait tout derrière lui, et s'il revenait, il ne serait plus le même. Les yeux ambre de l'elfe, se rivèrent sur quelque chose. Le hobbit suivit son regard, et tomba sur le contrat de la Compagnie.

-Il ne manque plus que votre signature.

Il fixa le parchemin pendant plusieurs minutes.

-J'ai peur.

Elle sourit et se mit à genoux face à Bilbo. Il ne revenait toujours pas de sa beauté. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Je vous ai dit que je ne vous abandonnerais jamais, Bilbo.

-Mais Thorin …

-On s'en fiche qu'il ne vous aime pas. Il ne m'appréciait pas non plus, et maintenant, je suis avec lui. Et je le considère comme un de mes amis. Je suis certaine qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Je vous aiderais, Monsieur Sacquet, je vous le promets.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le papier. Le sourire d'Isil se faisait encourageant. Il se sentait en sécurité avec elle. Elle était rassurante. Mais il y avait quand même un dragon au bout de cette quête ! Et il ne voulait pas être mis à l'écart, mais après tout, même si Thorin ne l'acceptait pas, il l'avait toujours. Elle lui avait juré de ne pas le laisser seul, et de le protéger. Seulement, il ne voulait pas causer sa mort.

-Le monde est devant vous Bilbo, c'est à vous de choisir. Vivre ici, en ne voyant jamais les richesses qui le composent. Ou partir en direction de la Montagne, et découvrir tout un tas de choses plus extraordinaires, les unes que les autres. Une occasion comme celle-ci, ne se représentera pas une deuxième fois.

-Vous avez raison ! Déclara-t-il

Il prit une plume et signa le contrat. Isil se releva et prit un air joyeux. Puis, il se mit à courir dans tous les sens à la recherche de son sac. Elle n'avait même pas le temps de le voir passer dans une pièce, qu'il était déjà dans une autre. Les hobbits étaient vraiment surprenants. Bilbo enfourna toutes les affaires qu'il put trouver dans sa besace. Il enfila son manteau bordeaux. Tout ça en moins de cinq minutes. Il saisit fermement le document et observa une dernière fois son intérieur. Isil vit que le doute, le saisissait tout entier. Elle savait ce que c'était. Partir de chez-soi, en se disant qu'on ne reviendrait peut-être jamais. Renoncer à sa vie, en sachant, que cela nous manquera. Elle ressentait, ce qu'il ressentait. Les images de cette nuit là, repassaient devant ses yeux. Cette soirée, où elle avait décidé de se décrocher de son père. Lui qui l'avait chéri, et adoré. Elle l'avait trahi, comme il l'avait fait. Mais le passé est derrière elle désormais. Elle voulait tourner la page, et se dire, qu'elle aviserait le jour où ils arriveraient à Fondcombes. Son père allait être fou de rage !

-Vous-êtes prêt ?

-Oui !

Il eut beaucoup de mal à le prononcer correctement, ce qui la fit rire. Puis elle regarda la disposition du soleil.

-Nous devons nous dépêcher !

Elle ouvrit la porte, et commença à courir. Bilbo, bien qu'il dût faire des efforts, la suivit. Il referma bien le petit portail de devant chez lui, puis reprit sa course. Tous les semi-homme, regardèrent Isil avec étonnement. Pourquoi Bilbo courait après une jeune femme ? Ils sautèrent par-dessus des clôtures, manquèrent de renverser pas mal de personnes sur leur passage. Ils faillirent tuer quelques poules, en passant dans les pâtures. Tous les gens les dévisageaient. Isil ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Le vent décoiffant ses cheveux, l'air frais passant sur son visage. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi complète. Ils riaient aux éclats, tout en dévalant les champs.

-Monsieur Bilbo, où allez-vous comme ça ?! Hurla un hobbit

-Je n'ai pas le temps, je suis en retard ! Répondit-il

-En retard pour quoi ?

-Je pars pour une aventure !

Elle se tourna vers lui, et ria deux fois plus. Ils parcoururent les champs de tulipes, de dizaine de couleurs. Les pissenlits éclatant dès qu'ils les frôlaient. Bilbo était déjà dans un état euphorique, tout comme Isil. Elle entendait le chant des oiseaux, leur vol. Elle percevait le craquement des branches, et des feuilles sous ses pieds. Un tas d'odeurs, envahirent son espace. Celle des aiguilles de pin, des fleurs éclosent, de l'herbe. Elle aurait pu courir ainsi pendant des heures. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant d'émotions d'un coup. Soudain, elle crut discerner les cris de la Compagnie. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas pris une longueur d'avance.

-Attendez ! Appelèrent-ils en même temps

Bilbo se débattait avec le contrat, qui s'envolait avec la vitesse. Les chevaux des nains et de Gandalf, stoppèrent la marche. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent quand ils virent Bilbo, aux côtés d'Isil. Thorin lui lança un regard amusé. Elle le surprendrait toujours.

-Je l'ai signé ! Dit Bilbo en tendant le papier à Balin

Isil s'approcha de sa monture, et se mit en selle. Un Mearas noir. Une des meilleures races en Terre du Milieu. Elle le fit avancer jusqu'à Thorin.

-Je vous avais dit que je le ramènerais.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire d'ailleurs. Balin vérifia la signature. Gandalf sourit à Isil.

-Eh bien, tout me semble en ordre ! Bienvenue, Monsieur Sacquet, dans la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne !

Des cris de joies retentirent, et des rires. Le quinzième membre ! Ils avaient enfin leur cambrioleur.

-Donnez-lui un poney ! Ordonna Thorin

-Oh non, non ! Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! Je suis sûre que je peux suivre à pieds !

Elle donna un coup au cheval, afin de commencer à avancer.

-J'ai déjà fait tout en tas de randonnées ! Je suis même déjà allé jusqu'à la Grenouillère !

Les nains le prirent par les épaules, le soulevèrent, et le mirent sur Mindy. Il était tendu, tenant les rênes avec force dans ses deux mains. Isil ralentit, afin d'être à côté de lui.

-Vous n'êtes jamais monté à cheval, je me trompe ?

-Effectivement.

-Détendez-vous, mais tenez vous bien droit. Baissez les bras, les rênes ne vous serviront pas tout de suite. Et ne redressez pas trop la tête, ça vous donne un air hautain.

Il fit tout ce qu'elle dit, au moment où les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Impressionnée par sa connaissance. Bilbo devait avouer, qu'elle avait une très belle posture.

-Je suppose que c'est un don chez vous ?

-C'est ma mère qui m'a appris, lorsque j'étais jeune.

-Où-est elle aujourd'hui ?

-Elle est morte à la guerre. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour un guerrier.

-C'est elle qui vous a entraîné ?

-Non, ça je l'ai fait toute seule. Claironna-t-elle fièrement

-Et elle est très douée ! Ajouta Gandalf

C'est vrai … Elle était habile avec une lame, tout comme avec un arc. Ne ratant jamais sa cible. Sa mère n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se batte. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que sa fille, voit les horreurs et la désolation qu'engendraient les guerres. Cependant, Isil n'avait pas désiré apprendre l'art, comme tous les autres. Enfin, elle savait jouer de la flûte, de la harpe et quelques autres instruments. Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas fait. Tout était resté à Imladris. Tout comme son arc. Il lui manquait. Ces reliures dorées, ce bois blanc. La corde argentée. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait un banal. Bien que des gravures fussent inscrites dessus.

Elle pensait souvent à sa mère. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux de la même couleur que les siens. Une femme incroyable. Elle lui ressemblait énormément. Le même courage, la même sagesse et douceur. Elle regrettait ne l'avoir connu que pendant son enfance. Elle se demandait parfois, si les choses seraient différentes, si elle n'était pas morte. Réflexion faite, elles le seraient sûrement. Elle aurait empêché son père de la marier à un homme. Elle aussi, lui avait toujours parlé de la différence entre les elfes et les hommes pour l'amour. Elle lui avait tout enseigné, dans les moindres détails.

_-Lorsque tu trouveras le vrai amour, mon ange, celui qui sera à tes côtés toute ta vie, tu le sauras. Tu ne penseras qu'à lui, à son visage, à son odeur. Tu ne voudras plus le quitter, tout comme lui. _

Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Isil avait longtemps songé à l'amour. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce que c'était. Elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti. De l'amour loyal, ou amical, oui. Mais celui dont sa mère lui parlait tout le temps, jamais. Elle espérait le trouver un jour, si elle ne mourait pas durant ce voyage. Seulement, serait-ce comme elle l'avait imaginé ?

-Allez Nori, il faut payer ! Cria Óin

Un sacoche remplit de pièces, passa entre Isil et Gandalf. Et plusieurs autres suivirent. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Que-se-passe-t-il ? Demanda Bilbo

-Oh ! Eh bien, ils ont parié sur les chances de voir Isil revenir avec vous ou pas. La majorité a parié que vous ne la suivriez pas.

-Et qu'en pensiez-vous ?

Il leva le bras, et attrapa un sac au vol. Un rire cristallin s'échappa de la bouche de Bilbo et d'Isil.

-Je n'ai jamais douté d'elle, ni de vous un seul instant .

Cette quête s'annonçait tellement bien ! Elle s'écarta d'eux, et accéléra. Elle se retrouva vite, en tête avec Thorin. Il lui sourit, et rit.

-Vous êtes plutôt douée, pour convaincre les cambrioleurs !

-J'ai toujours eu ce petit quelque chose ! Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil

-Je m'en veux d'avoir douté de vous au début. J'aurais dû vous faire confiance.

-C'est totalement justifié.

Un silence prit place. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le lisait sur son visage.

-Vous savez que Gandalf veut nous emmener à Fondcombes …

-Oui, je l'ai compris hier.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait même pas y penser.

-Thorin … Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Si mon père peut vous aider à trouver la porte cachée, alors j'irais.

-Et s'il ne veut pas que vous partiez ?

-Je me suis déjà enfuie une fois, une deuxième ne devrait pas être compliquée. Je peux vous apporter un avantage. Je suis prête à endurer le protocole royal pour quelques jours. J'y ai bien survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez-vous ! Supplia Bilbo

-Vous-allez vraiment regretter d'avoir prit le semi-homme …

-Il faut faire demi-tour ! J'ai oublié mon mouchoir.

-Tenez !

Bofur lui lança un vieux chiffon marron, qu'il sortit de sa ceinture. Un air de dégoût s'afficha sur le visage de Bilbo. Il l'agita dans sa main, afin de voir ce que ça pouvait être. Mais aussitôt, une main lui tendit un tissu blanc. Largement plus propre que celui du nain !

-Merci Isil.

Elle voyait bien que Bilbo était quelqu'un de propre. Cette aventure allait le mettre à rude épreuve.

Ils avançaient sur les chemins sinueux, sans une parole. Tous perdus dans leurs pensées les plus profondes. Ils entendaient seulement le bruissement des rivières, et les sabots des chevaux.

Thorin pensait à l'or d'Erebor. Il revoyait les salles de la Montagne Solitaire. Il en rêvait tout le temps. Mais tout tournait vite au cauchemar. Les arbres se décrochaient du sol, les drapeaux s'arrachaient. Les flammes de Smaug se répandaient sur la ville de Dale. Les cris des hommes, des femmes et des enfants retentissaient. Il voyait encore les elfes leur tourner le dos, alors qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Il avait vu souffrir son peuple. Il avait dû supporter tant de choses pour leur permettre d'avoir une nouvelle maison. Il les avait laissés seuls, afin de récupérer leur royaume. Il savait qu'il allait revenir, acclamé par tous. Il deviendrait roi sous la Montagne, et regagnerait l'honneur des nains. Il allait leur rendre les richesses qui leur appartenaient. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi déterminé dans quelque chose. Il avait foi en sa Compagnie. Ils n'étaient pas tous des guerriers redoutables, mais jamais il ne les aurait échangés pour une armée. Treize nains, un semi-homme, une elfe et un magicien. Une bien étrange collaboration, il devait l'admettre. Surtout en ce qui concernait Isil. Jadis, même la pensée de faire équipe avec un elfe ne lui serait venue en tête. Mais, elle n'était pas comme ceux de son espèce. Bien sûr, elle était jolie, gracieuse, douée avec des armes. Cependant, quelque chose l'écartait des autres. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa manière de se comporter, ou de se tenir. À moins que ce ne soit au niveau physique. Peut-être ses yeux ? Non … C'était définitivement son comportement. Elle ne l'avait pas arrêté, lorsqu'il avait exprimé son envie de tuer le dragon. Et pourtant, les elfes auraient été les premiers à le contourner de son but. Il se tourna vers elle. Un sourire encore gravé sur son visage.

Bofur lui, pensait à Anastasia. La femme qu'il aimait. De longs cheveux roux, des yeux verts. Il ne l'avait pas connu assez longtemps à son goût. Mais il avait réussi à lui déclarer sa flamme. Avant qu'il ne parte, sans être sûr qu'il la reverrait un jour. Il lui avait promis de se battre pour elle. Et s'il la revoyait, il avait une surprise en tête. La main dans la poche, il faisait tourner l'anneau dans ses doigts. Son cœur s'affola rien qu'en y pensant. Il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Certain même. Quand tout serait fini, il l'épouserait. C'était avec elle, qu'il voulait finir sa vie. En seulement quelques années, elle l'avait rire, danser, chanter. C'était là, qu'il avait eu un soudain intérêt pour ça. Il lui devait tout le bonheur qui lui était arrivé. Sans elle, il ne serait pas celui qu'il est. Qui se serait jeté dans l'inconnu. Il avait été un nain assez peureux autrefois. Lorsqu'il racontait cela aux autres, ils ne le croyaient jamais. Bofur effrayé à l'entente des histoires ? Cela en avait fait rire plus d'un. Mais c'était bel et bien vrai.

Glóin lui, pensait à sa famille. À son fils Gimli. Il l'avait laissé avec sa femme. Ils lui manquaient déjà tous les deux. Il leur avait juré de revenir. Et sa promesse, il comptait bien la tenir. Il n'avait jamais failli auprès de son fils. Gimli … Il avait hérité de son père. Que ce soit le physique, le caractère. C'était son portrait craché. Il les aimait plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur Terre. Jamais il n'avait tenu autant à quelqu'un. Ils étaient toute sa vie. Il regrettait de les avoir quittés si subitement. Mais il le faisait pour une bonne cause. Son fils l'avait supplié de reprendre la montagne. Cependant, son discours avait changé lorsqu'il avait su qu'il partait réellement. Le danger était présent ici. Thorin avait beaucoup d'ennemis … Il serra un pendentif dans sa main. Celui qu'ils lui avaient donné, avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Lorsque la nuit fut presque tombée, et que le soleil rougeoyait, ils s'arrêtèrent. Tous s'aidèrent à leur manière afin de préparer le camp. Les uns allant chercher du bois, les autres allant chasser. Isil fut chargée de trouver de quoi manger, avec Kili. Ils étaient les plus habiles à l'arc, et les plus rapides. Ils se déplaçaient silencieusement, flèches encochées.

-Alors, tu t'es attachée au semi-homme ? Lâcha-t-il

-Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues là ? Murmura-t-elle à l'affût du moindre bruit

-Juste qu'il se passe peut-être quelque chose …

Elle se tourna vers le nain, prête à éclater de rire.

-Tu as vraiment un problème !

-Je dis juste que tu prends sa défense, et que tu es prêt de lui souvent.

-Serais-tu jaloux ? Demanda-t-elle en ricanant, alors qu'elle avait repris sa marche

-Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Cria-t-il

Des branches craquèrent, et elle banda son arc. Elle n'eut pas besoin de viser, la flèche partit et toucha sa cible. Kili s'avança et prit le lapin.

-Tu es totalement fou de penser ça !

-Il n'y a pas que moi qui le dis ! Protesta-t-il

Elle leva un sourcil, et il lui lança un regard coupable. Il était censé ne pas cracher le morceau. Sa réaction alerta l'elfe.

-Thorin ?! S'exclama-t-elle

Il baissa la tête encore plus.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes ?!

Elle partit en direction du camp à toute vitesse. Ça n'augurait rien de bon. Elle dégageait les branches d'arbre avec violence. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle dès qu'elle déboula. Le sang battait contre ses tempes.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'y vous passe par la tête ?! Hurla-t-elle à Thorin

Il s'approcha, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il se mura dans le silence.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Je sais ce que vous pensez !

Il ne répondait toujours pas. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Si vous croyez que je me rapproche de Bilbo parce que je l'aime, vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne !

L'interpellé changea de couleur. Thorin fixa Kili, qui aurait bien voulut devenir aussi petit qu'une souris.

-Oui, je suis au courant ! Cria-t-elle encore plus fort

Elle vit de la honte et de la colère dans les yeux du prince. Il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec elle, sur ce sujet. Aucun des nains ne bronchait, étonnés par le mutisme de Thorin. Il aurait été le premier à s'énerver deux fois plus dans un cas comme ça. Il se contentait de la regarder, sans rien dire. Ce qui enragea Isil. Elle cracha quelque chose en elfique, que seul Gandalf comprit et partit. Le magicien jeta un regard plus que mauvais à Thorin. Il pensa s'il ne leur révélait pas ce qu'elle avait dit, ce devait être assez … grossier.

-N'avez-vous donc que ça à faire Thorin Écu-de-Chêne ?! Qu'on me garde de la stupidité des nains !

Il se leva et suivit le chemin qu'avait emprunté Isil. Il n'arriverait donc jamais à tenir sa langue ! Il la trouva, adossée à un rocher. Le visage enfouit dans ses mains. Elle se redressa en l'entendant arriver.

-_Gwanno ereb nin ! _

_-_Isil, je …

-Dans qu'elle langue faut-il que je vous le dise ?! Laissez-moi ! S'époumona-t-elle

Elle attendit qu'il se recule, avant de se remettre dans sa position initiale. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche tout ? Elle ferma les yeux à s'en déchirer les paupières. Elle ne flancherait pas pour ça ! Elle inspira doucement l'air, et se calma. Elle s'appuya un peu plus contre la pierre, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle effleura les pétales d'une fleur fanée, du bout des doigts. Elle s'illumina au fur et à mesure, et le marron se transforma en rose pâle. Reposant sa tête sur ses genoux, elle admirait sa magie faire le travail. Bientôt, la rose fut comme si elle n'avait jamais affronté le froid et le temps. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait apaisée en utilisant ses pouvoirs. La Terre, voilà l'élément qui lui avait été transmis par sa mère. Elle pouvait accomplir tant de choses avec cela. Elle avait découvert au fil des ans, que cette magie, pouvait être plus défensive et offensive, que pour ranimer la nature. Combien de fois-avait-elle put sauver des vies grâce à ça … Elle ne le comptait même plus.

-Depuis combien de temps faites-vous cela ? Questionna une voix familière

Bilbo sortit des sapins. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu.

-Allez-vous en …

Il s'assit à en face d'elle.

-Vous m'avez juré de m'épauler, alors je ferais de même.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé, Bilbo.

-Je désire juste vous parler parce que j'en ai envie. Pas parce que je m'en sens obligé. Alors ? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis que je suis née. Ce don m'est venu de ma mère.

-D'où venez-vous précisément ?

Elle redoutait plus que tout cette question.

-De Fondcombes.

-Est-ce aussi beau que ce que l'on dit ?

-Oui, quand vous ne le voyiez pas tous les jours. Quand vous y habitez, vous commencez à vous lasser vite.

-Comment se fait-il qu'une elfe soit aussi loin de chez elle ?

Le hobbit lut sans ses yeux, que ça n'allait pas.

-Je me suis enfuie. À cause de mon père …

-Qui-est-il ?

-Le Seigneur Elrond.

Il faillit s'étrangler.

-Alors, vous êtes une princesse ?! Je …

-Ne me faites pas de courbettes, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, je vous en prie. C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai quitté la Vallée.

-Vous vous ennuyiez là-bas ?

-Énormément … Les jours, étaient plus longs que des mois. À part se balader, ou lire, il n'y avait rien à faire. Je n'étais pas à ma place.

-Et maintenant, l'êtes-vous ?

-A peu près. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression que quelque chose manque.

-L'amour ?

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-J'ai bien vu la façon dont vous avez réagi avec Thorin. Ce n'est pas un sujet très … simple pour vous, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Comment faites-vous pour tout deviner, Monsieur Sacquet ? Ria-t-elle

-Vous contrôlez la nature, et bien moi, je suis plutôt doué pour les énigmes et choses qui y ressemblent.

Elle se releva d'un bond, et tendit sa main au hobbit. Elle l'aida, et ils se dirigèrent vers le campement. Elle avait eu de la chance. Cependant, arriverait-elle à échapper à son secret la prochaine fois ? Il le saurait bien assez tôt. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'apprenne une fois à Fondcombes. Bilbo arriva en premier, suivit d'Isil. Thorin tenta de l'arrêter sur son passage, mais elle se dégagea de son emprise et continua sa route. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ne lui adressant même pas un regard. Il aurait tant voulu recroiser ses yeux ambrés … Même si la haine, n'aurait été que le sentiment qui s'en serait dégagé. Elle s'allongea près du feu, fixant les flammes danser. Puis elle se tourna vers les étoiles. Sa respiration se ralentit, les battements de son cœur se calmèrent. Le sommeil l'a pris dans ses bras.

* * *

_C'est sur cette note que je finis ! _

_Alors les choses vont-elle s'arranger entre Thorin et Isil ? Et que se passe-t-il entre eux deux ? ... _

_J'ai ajouté le pouvoir d'Isil, afin de lui donner un petit quelque chose en plus :) Donnez-moi vos avis là-dessus si vous en avez envie ;) _

_Glagla800 PS : J'ai préféré ne lui en mettre qu'un ;) _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour en savoir plus ! :) En espérant que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre _


	4. Briser et Défendre

_Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre :) _

_Je vous ai remis un peu de pensées des autres, au lieu de celle d'Isil. Je vous laisse voir les concernés. _

_Encore une fois, certains paragraphes décrivent la vie d'Isil, ou comment elle était avant d'arriver. :) __Vous allez également découvrir, le pourquoi de l'acte de Thorin ! _

_Merci à Julindy pour ta review ! ;D _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_L'amour se montre par bien des façons, il peut-être loyal, ou romantique._

_Il n'a pas de frontière. _

_Si bien que des êtres, totalement différents et éloignés,_

_Y succombent, sans s'en rendre compte._

* * *

Voilà déjà plusieurs heures, qu'ils avaient repris leur périple. Une froideur se dégageait du groupe entier. Personne n'avait plus parlé depuis ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Isil n'échangeait pas un seul regard avec Thorin. Alors qu'il faisait tout, pour croiser le sien. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui parler. Il s'en voulait d'avoir répandu une telle sottise. À vrai dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il ne comprenait pas le sentiment, qui traversait son corps à chaque fois qu'il voyait Isil et Bilbo, ensemble. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Mais c'était si douloureux à chaque fois. Ce qu'il ressentait, lui faisait presque oublier que c'était une elfe. Parfois, il rêvait qu'elle puisse être humaine. Une mortelle. Cependant, elle était destinée à un tout autre avenir. Vivre le long des Âges, jusqu'à ce que le monde s'effondre. Le voir se désagréger, se détruire. Alors qu'elle resterait intacte, insensible au temps qui passe. Il savait qu'elle trouverait l'amour un jour. Un soldat, un prince, un roi … Qui-sait ? En tout cas, il haïssait déjà cet elfe. Celui qui l'éloignerait, qui s'accaparerait sa beauté, sa douceur.

Celles de sa race, il en avait vu des milliers. Aucune, n'étaient son égale. Elle semblait si commune, mais si différente en même temps. Elle était comme un songe. Une déesse. N'importe qui, aurait pu tomber sous son charme. Même le plus difficile, n'aurait su résister.

Il avait conscience, qu'à la fin de cette aventure, il ne la reverrait sûrement plus jamais. Elle repartirait, en direction des autres Royaumes elfiques. Ou peut-être s'en irait-t-elle vers les Terres Immortelles. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait y penser. Redoutant déjà le moment, où elle lui adresserait ses Adieux. Il se tourna, mais vit qu'elle ne l'observait même pas. Son regard était perdu dans le vide.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, comment il avait pu faire ça. Elle lui avait expliqué ses larmes, le soir où elle l'avait trouvé. Il avait comprit, sa souffrance. Alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il à lui faire subir cela ? Tout était si flou dans son esprit, tout se bousculait. Elle croyait que son crâne allait exploser. Cette quête c'était annoncée si bien, au départ. Maintenant tout était aussi sombre que les routes qu'ils parcouraient. Le vent éparpillant ses cheveux bruns, elle fixait le sol. Elle recherchait des réponses au comportement de Thorin. Était-ce peut-être ce qu'elle avait si souvent vu dans ses yeux. Cette chose, qui lui était totalement inconnue. Sans doute, oui. Mais, qu'est-ce-que cela pouvait bien être ? Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne trouvait pas. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de froid et liquide tomber sur sa joue. Elle ne pleurait pourtant pas … Elle se rendit bien vite compte, que ce n'était pas des larmes, mais de la pluie. Elle passa sa capuche, avant qu'une énorme averse, ne leur tombe sur la tête. En moins de quelques secondes, elle était déjà trempée jusqu'aux os. Son soupir fit sourire Gandalf.

-Je suis désolée, pour hier. Dit-elle d'un air coupable

-Oh, ce n'est rien Isil. Je peux comprendre que vous n'étiez pas … vous même. C'est un sujet très compliqué pour vous. Personne n'aurait dû se mêler de ça.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Il pouvait se montrer très amical, comme très méchant. Enfin, il avait toujours été en bon terme avec elle. Cela lui convenait très bien. Il savait qu'Isil, n'était pas une personne à se mettre à dos. Elle aussi pouvait être très gentille, comme très rancunière et assassine. Il l'avait déjà vu piquer au vif certains des nains. Mais cela, ce devait être son côté elfique. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué, à les côtoyer. Ils étaient très différents de ceux qu'elle avait toujours connu. Et le quotidien d'une vie, ne peut être effacé si facilement.

Il avait connu sa mère il y a longtemps. Il se rappelait son sacrifice. Il se souvenait, pour qui elle était morte. Un ami. Il revoyait son corps inerte, perdre toutes ses couleurs, ses cheveux se ternirent. Laissant derrière-elle, le seigneur Elrond, et une petite fille. Il avait rencontré Isil, depuis sa naissance. Il rit en se remémorant à quel point elle avait été attendue. Toutes les lumières, s'étaient allumées ce jour-là. Annonçant à toute la Terre, que leur plus beau trésor était né. Ses parents l'avaient tellement chéris, qu'ils oublièrent presque, de lui faire découvrir ce qu'était la vraie vie. Il l'avait vu grandir, et devenir celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait jamais autant rayonné. Il la savait heureuse, ici, aux côtés de personnes qu'elle adorait. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son père, au contraire. Elle l'avait toujours apprécié, et admiré. Mais il constatait, qu'elle était dans son élément. Sa place n'était pas à Fondcombes, à se promener toute la journée dans les jardins. À lire des livres, ou à apprendre à jouer de la harpe. Ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, c'était voir le monde. Et à ce moment même, il se dévoilait devant elle. Sa mère aurait été fière d'elle. Il le savait. Elle lui ressemblait d'ailleurs. Courageuse, et combative. Luinil n'avait jamais été du genre, à se laisser abattre. Elle s'était toujours battue, pour ceux qu'elle voulait défendre. Elle avait même hérité de son don. Il la savait pleine de ressources. Elle allait apporter d'énormes avantages à cette Compagnie.

Comme il lui avait dit, elle était une princesse au grand cœur. Des futures reines comme elle, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Une ou deux par âge. Ce genre de grande personne, qui sait épargner une vie, quand il le faut. Qui sait régner sagement. Et dans les temps les plus sombres, il en faudrait toujours.

-Dites Monsieur Gandalf, ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ?! Demanda Dori

-Il pleut, Maître Dori. Et il continuera de pleuvoir, jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faut trouver un autre magicien. Répondit Gandalf

Le nain sembla déçu, tout comme les autres. La pluie leur donnait une raison de plus de se morfondre.

-Il y en a d'autre ? Questionna Bilbo

-Quoi ?

-Des magiciens.

-Nous sommes cinq. Le plus grand de notre ordre, est Saroumane, le blanc. Ensuite, il y a des les deux Mages bleus. Je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent.

-Et qui est le cinquième ?

-Ah ! Le cinquième c'est Radagast le Brun.

-C'est un grand magicien, ou est-il … plutôt comme vous ?

-Je dirais que c'est un grand magicien. À sa manière. C'est un être doux, qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à tout autre. Il surveille sans relâche, les vastes étendues forêt, très loin à l'Est. Ce qui est une excellente chose ! Car le mal, cherchera toujours à mettre un pied dans ce monde …

Et il disait vrai. L'ombre s'attaquait toujours aux endroits, les moins surveillés. Mais fort heureusement, il y avait toujours un rayon de soleil, pour dégager les nuages. Et comme venait de le citer Gandalf, Radagast en était un. Isil avait vaguement entendu parler d'eux. Les cinq magiciens. Elle les connaissait tous bien, sauf les deux Mages. Ils étaient souvent venus à Imladris, pour des conseils. Elle y avait souvent assisté, étant enfant. Les entendre parler de la Terre du Milieu, lui avait procuré une immense joie. C'est après cela, qu'elle s'était de plus en plus intéressée aux combats, et aux peuples. Son père lui avait parlé des deux plus grands royaumes des elfes. La Lothlórien, gouvernée par Galadriel et Celeborn. Un endroit à couper le souffle, d'après les récits. Elle avait toujours rêvé de voir ça de ses propres yeux. Puis, Vert-Bois-le-Grand, à présent nommée Forêt Noire, depuis la construction de la forteresse de Dol Guldur. C'était le roi Thranduil, qui régnait. Elle avait dû tout apprendre. Cela faisait partie de son éducation après tout. Savoir bien parler aux personnes de haut rang, avoir une large culture, afin d'entretenir des conversations ennuyeuses.

Elle n'était pas la seule, à repenser à son passé. Balin, était en train de le faire lui aussi. Cela faisait des années, qu'il n'avait plus connu la tranquillité. Il avait accepté cette aventure, uniquement pour Thorin. Bien que son âge, soit déjà plus qu'avancé. Il ne savait pas, s'il allait en ressortir vivant. Il n'était plus le guerrier d'antan, brave et sans peur. Le temps l'avait rattrapé. Eh dire qu'il croyait pouvoir vivre paisiblement à Erebor. Quelle erreur. Et il avait tout perdu, à cause de ce maudit dragon. Il avait aimé une femme auparavant. Ses souvenirs, étaient encore parfaitement clairs. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux onyx avec quelques reflets bleutés. Il souffla, en se rappelant à quel point il avait été fou d'elle. Il crut même mourir, lorsqu'il la vit périr dans les flammes. Entraînant avec elle, tous ses espoirs de fonder une famille un jour. Depuis, il n'avait pas cherché à retrouver quelqu'un d'autre. Tout simplement de peur de perdre une nouvelle fois, une personne pouvant lui être chère.

Il s'arrêtèrent de nouveau, alors que le soleil était toujours levé. Isil ne savait pas qu'elle heure il était, mais elle devinait que le milieu de la journée était passé. Ils arrivèrent à une ferme, délabrée. Elle essora ses longs cheveux bruns, noyés par la pluie. Ses vêtements étaient à peu près secs, depuis. Cependant, c'était plus que désagréable.

Thorin donna des ordres à chacun, sauf à l'elfe et au magicien. Elle les observa s'écarter du rester du groupe, pour parler. C'est dans ce genre de moments, qu'elle adorait avoir une ouïe plus fine que les autres.

-Je crois qu'il serait plus sage, de se remettre en route. Nous pourrions aller, jusqu'à la Vallée Cachée. Proposa Gandalf

Thorin s'avança un peu plus vers lui.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne m'approcherais pas de cet endroit.

-Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous aideraient, nous aurions à manger, un lit des conseils.

Ils continuaient à s'enfoncer dans les ruines de l'habitation.

-Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils.

-Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire. Le seigneur Elrond peut nous aider.

-Eh que faites-vous d'Isil, dans tout cela ? Avez-vous oublié qu'elle s'est enfuie de là-bas ! Je ne la laisserais pas dans ce royaume Gandalf !

-Isil arrivera à se débrouiller seule, Thorin. Elle est plus forte que ce que vous pensez. Ce n'est pas un objet précieux, qui risque de se casser au premier choc. Elle a connu énormément de douleur, avant cette aventure. Elle saura faire face à son père, comme elle l'a fait la première fois.

-Et si elle n'y arrive pas ? S'il la garde, que lui arrivera-t-il ?

-Thorin, elle est prête à y retourner. Pour vous. Même si pour cela, elle doit remettre sa couronne. Ou pardonner son père. Elle sait que son peuple, peut vous aider.

-Vraiment ? Un dragon attaque Erebor, qu'elle aide avons-nous reçu des elfes ?! Des Orques pillent la Moria, profanent nos salles sacrées. Les elfes regardent et ne font rien. Et je devrais aller voir ceux-la même, qui ont trahis mon grand-père. Qui ont trahis mon père.

-Vous n'êtes ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clé, pour que vous ressassiez le passé.

-J'ignorais qu'elle vous appartenait.

Gandalf soupira, et fit demi-tour tout en secouant la tête.

-Tout va bien ? Où allez-vous ? Demanda Bilbo

-Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne ici, qui est la tête sur les épaules.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-MOI ! Monsieur Sacquet. J'ai eu assez à faire aux nains, pour aujourd'hui …

Il passa devant Isil, et s'arrêta.

-Surveillez-lez en mon absence.

Elle lui offrit un sourire, qui le détendit un peu. Il savait qu'elle avait entendu toute la conversation. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Un jour Thorin la brise, et un autre il la défend. Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

-Dépêche-toi Bombur, on a faim. Déclara-t-il comme si rien ne c'était passé

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et son visage se crispa. Ses yeux pouvaient être de vraies armes. Elle souffla, et aida Ori à porter le bois. Elle s'agenouilla près du tas, et essaya d'allumer le feu. Bilbo vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Vous ne lui parlez toujours pas ?

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je n'ai rien à lui dire, si ce n'est ma façon de penser.

Il y eut une minute de silence, où l'on entendait que les pierres se rencontrer.

-Dites-moi, à quoi vous sert votre pouvoir ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, et sourit.

-Je peux entendre tout ce qu'il se passe aux alentours. Encore plus que les elfes normaux. Là je peux vous dire que Bofur est en train de monter la petite colline juste derrière nous. Et qu'il a un peu de mal.

-C'est incroyable.

-Je perçois aussi quelques gouttes de pluie, tomber sur les feuilles des arbres tour à tour. Les pétales des fleurs se frôler, parce-qu'elles éclosent. Les branches craquer sous le poids d'une biche.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru que l'on pouvait sentir autant de choses.

-Maintenant, vous le savez.

-Et c'est tout le temps comme ça ? Ou seulement quand vous vous concentrer sur les bruits ?

La curiosité du hobbit, la fit rire. On lui avait jamais posé autant de questions à la fois.

-Tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes. Et ce sera sûrement ainsi toute ma vie.

Il la fixait avec admiration. C'était un être, tout à fait imprévisible. Une étincelle jaillit, et la chaleur du feu monta. Ils ne disaient plus rien, puis tout à coup, elle se leva. Bilbo se doutait qu'il y avait une raison à son départ, puis quand il se tourna, il aperçu Thorin approcher. Mais il se figea en la voyant s'éloigner. Suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle disparut dans la forêt.

Elle marchait depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes. Espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas suivit. Soudain, elle entendit des hennissements. Elle regardait autour d'elle. Le camp était pourtant loin. Elle vit des arbres déracinés. Arrachés du sol. Elle suivit les énormes traces de pas. Rien qu'à l'odeur, elle pouvait dire que c'était un troll. Une grimace se forma sur son visage, tellement c'était infecte. Elle enleva son arc de son dos, et encocha une flèche. Elle se cacha dans le feuillage, et observa. Elle découvrit qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'un. Ils étaient en réalité, trois. Voilà pourquoi c'était aussi immonde. Ils avaient pris plusieurs poneys, alors que Fili et Kili devaient les surveiller. Elle soupira, et réfléchit longuement. Il fallait qu'elle aille prévenir les autres, mais le temps qu'elle y aille ils les auraient probablement mangés. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. Les trolls virent une flèche sortir des buissons. Elle se planta dans le torse de l'un d'eux. Alors, ils virent une femme la suivre de près. Épée sortit, elle se jeta sur eux. Entaillant leurs bras, leurs jambes, sans qu'ils ne puissent l'attraper. Elle était habile, et fluide dans ses mouvements. Alternant ses armes, selon sa position. Elle esquiva chacun de leur coup, et courut vers les poneys. Elle tenta de couper la corde qui retenait la petite porte. Mais un des monstres la saisit, et l'envoya à l'autre bout du terrain. Elle se releva, comme si elle n'avait rien ressenti en heurtant le sol. À nouveau, elle se dirigea vers la clôture. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide. L'avant bras du troll, rencontra le corps de l'elfe, et il la claqua contre une paroi de pierre. Sa tête se cogna, et elle tomba sur le sol, son arc toujours en main. Ils l'agitèrent, et la retournèrent.

-Une elfe ! Cria Tom

-Ça doit être rudement bon ! S'extasia William

Un peu plus loin, Bilbo, Fili et Kili examinaient la scène. Il manquait deux poneys.

-Où peuvent-ils bien être ? S'énerva Fili

Le semi-homme, trouva des restes d'arbre. Ils firent tous les trois silence, et avancèrent. C'est alors que Bilbo, distingua des traces de pas à quelques centimètres d'eux. Ce n'était pas des empruntes de nains, ni d'animaux. Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Isil !

* * *

_Eh oui c'est fini ! _

_Je sais, c'est sadique de couper à ce moment ^o^ _

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? _

_J'espère que la révélation de Thorin, vous aura plu :p _

_Sur ce je vous donne rendez-vous très bientôt, pour le prochain chapitre :) _

_PS : Fondcombes se rapproche ! _


	5. Trolls et fantômes

_Hello tout le monde ! :) _

_Alors en forme pour ce nouveau chapitre ? _

_Merci à Merlin is not a dude, Isil-gawien, Julindy, PaulinaDragona et Mathy Young pour vos reviews. _

_Je suis très contente que mon histoire vous plaise ! :D _

_Sur ce je ne vous fais pas attendre plus ! _

_Bonne Lecture ! ;P _

* * *

Bilbo tenta de prévenir les nains, qu'Isil était déjà probablement là-bas. Mais au moment où il aurait pu les appeler, il entendit un fracas derrière lui. Un troll. Il se cacha derrière un arbre de justesse. Il avait deux poneys dans les bras.

-Il emmène Mirtille et Mindy ! Murmura Bilbo à Kili

Il se releva un peu plus, et découvrit ce qu'il avait peur de voir. Isil était assise sur le sol, attachée à un poteau par des cordages. Sa tête pendait dans le vide, ses cheveux glissaient sur tout son visage, ne laissant apparaître que ses oreilles. Il voyait qu'elle respirait toujours, mais qu'elle était inconsciente. Sinon elle se serait débattue.

-Ils ont Isil ! Nous devons faire quelque chose ! S'exclama le hobbit

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers le semi-homme. Ils n'avaient aucune intention d'y aller.

-Oui ! Allez-y ! Les trolls des montagnes sont lents et idiots, vous êtes tout petit …

-Moi ?!

-Ils ne vous verront pas !

-Non, non !

-Il n'y a aucun risque ! Nous allons prévenir les autres, pendant que vous gagnez du temps. Si vous avez besoin de nous, hululer deux fois comme une chouette effraie, et une fois comme une chouette rayée.

Ils poussèrent Bilbo hors des buissons, tout en prenant les bols de soupe qu'il avait à la main. Il répéta une ou deux fois le code, puis s'emmêla dans ses paroles. Ne sachant plus s'il fallait le faire une fois comme une chouette effraie, ou une fois comme une chouette rayée. Ou peut-être trois …

Il se tourna vers les troncs où les nains étaient il y a quelques secondes. À présent, il n'y avait plus personne. Il fixa le corps d'Isil qui ne bougeait toujours pas, regarda encore derrière-lui. Il remit sa veste en place, et inspira un grand coup. Elle avait juré de le protéger, alors il allait faire de même. Elle était son amie, et il n'allait pas la laisser tomber aussi rapidement. Au moins, il allait pouvoir prouver à Thorin qu'il était digne de confiance !

Il commença à avancer, tout doucement, sur la pointe des pieds. Il essayait de se faire le plus silencieux possible. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de devenir le repas de ces immondes créatures. Il vit à son tour, qu'il y avait trois trolls en réalité, et non pas qu'un seul. Il rampa dans l'herbe, s'arrêtant dès qu'une branche craquait sous son poids. Il glissa la tête hors des feuilles, et observa d'un peu plus près par où il pouvait approcher. Il réfléchit, encore et encore. Puis il se rendit compte, qu'il commençait à perdre du temps. Les trolls n'allaient pas tarder à finir de préparer leur repas. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, et marcha vers les poneys. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à détourner leur attention avec leur fuite, il pourrait libérer Isil. Sauf que la corde qui bloquait la sortie, étaient beaucoup trop enroulée.

Il commença à paniquer, et à se dire qu'il ne saurait pas les sauver. Puis, il vit un couteau, assez coupant pour trancher les liens. Sauf qu'elle était dans la ceinture d'un des trolls. Il s'approcha, puis recula, puis revint une nouvelle fois. Les trois monstres, auraient pu le voir depuis bien longtemps. Cependant, il n'en était rien. Ils regardaient dans sa direction, et ne le voyaient pas. Il finit par se dire finalement, qu'il pouvait effectivement être très discret. Arrivé derrière celui qui avait le canif, il examina l'angle. Allait-il l'attraper en biais, ou directement … Il n'en savait rien ! Voler n'était pas son métier. Soudain, il entendit des gémissements. Il ne lui fallut pas un Âge pour comprendre. Isil était en train de se réveiller. Le choc qui l'avait endormi, n'avait pas dû être fort. En même temps, les elfes sont plus résistants que les autres. Son corps se secoua un peu, sa tête se releva lentement. Elle tira sur les cordages qui la retenaient. Les autres firent comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Alors Bilbo en profita pour saisir le manche. Mais à ce moment là, le troll passa sa main derrière son dos. Isil remarqua directement qu'il était dans le mouchoir que tenait cette horreur. Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur son visage, et elle plaignit silencieusement le hobbit. Le troll poussa un hurlement.

-Regarde ce qui est sorti de mon nez ! Cria-t-il à celui à côté

Elle plissa le nez en découvrant Bilbo recouvert de … Oh … Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. C'était tellement désagréable qu'elle s'agita.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

-Je sais pas ! Mais ça se tortille et j'aime pas ça ! Répondit son voisin

Il le balança sur le sol, et elle se débattit encore plus pour aller le sauver. L'un d'eux le menaça avec un poignard.

-Alors qu'est-ce-que t'es toi ? Un très très gros écureuil.

Bilbo jeta un coup d'œil vers Isil, qui lui fit signe de ne rien dire.

-Un cambrio … Hobbit !

-Un cambriohobbit ?! S'exclama le premier

-Ça se mange cette chose ?

-Y a qu'à essayer !

Ils se lancèrent tous à sa poursuite, et elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put pour enlever les liens qui la retenait. Des racines montèrent le long du poteau, et elles déchirèrent la corde en un coup. Elle saisit son arc et son carquois, laissés de côté, et tira une flèche dans l'épaule de celui proche de Bilbo.

-Courrez !

Il se faufila entre leurs jambes, tandis qu'elle se battait toujours pour qu'ils se détournent de lui. Elle donnait coup sur coup. Bras, genoux, pieds. Elle entaillait tout ce qui passait afin de s'en sortir. Tout à coup, l'un d'eux attrapa le hobbit par les chevilles, et le suspendit dans les airs. Ce qui la força à s'arrêter.

-Il y en a d'autres, des petits comme toi qui se cachent où il faut pas ? Demanda l'un

-Non … souffla Bilbo

-C'est un menteur !

-Absolument pas !

-Colle-lui les orteils au-dessus du feu ! Faut le faire couiner !

Isil perçut des craquements de branches non loin, et décocha une nouvelle flèche en devinant que c'était un des nains. Kili déboula des buissons, et écorcha le mollet du troll. Il se colla au dos de l'elfe, épée levée et elle, arc bandé.

-Lâche-le ! Ordonna-t-il

-Qu'est-ce-que t'a dit ?

-J'ai dit … Lâche-le abruti !

Il s'énerva et envola le semi-homme sur le nain. Une énorme pierre, passa par-dessus Isil qui n'eut presque pas le temps de se baisser. Un cri retentit, et lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle vit Thorin et les membres de la Compagnie, courir vers eux. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta la première dans la mêlée. Elle se battait, et défendait les autres en même temps. Un coup Nori, un autre Bofur. Elle veillait aussi aux gestes de Bilbo. Elle tirait dans chacun des trolls, mais n'arrivait pas à en venir à bout. Elle alternait, épée, arc, dague et autres. Ils étaient coupés sur tous les endroits de leurs corps. Mais ça ne leur faisait rien. Elle vit Thorin coincé, son arme à plusieurs pas de lui. Elle lança un couteau dans la cuisse de celui se trouvant devant lui. Puis, elle fit voler l'épée d'un coup de pied alors qu'elle envoyait une nouvelle flèche. Soudain, les sabots des poneys se firent entendre. Le hobbit les évacuait, dos tourné aux trolls. Celui qui était en train de s'occuper de Thorin, fila vers Bilbo. Aussitôt, elle courut le sauver, mais se retrouva prise au piège. Le plus stupide des trois l'attrapa dans sa main, et serra pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Les deux autres saisirent le hobbit, et prirent chacun une jambe et un bras. Tous les nains arrêtèrent de se battre.

-Vos armes ! Ou en on fait des miettes. L'elfe et le cambriohobbit !

Thorin fixa Isil, qui lui ordonnait du regard de ne rien faire. De continuer. Mais elle vit encore cette chose, qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à comprendre. Il planta son épée dans le sol, et les autres suivirent en lançant le reste par terre.

Un à un, les trolls les mirent dans des sacs. La moitié d'entre eux était déjà en train de rôtir au-dessus du feu. Isil foudroyait Thorin rien qu'en le regardant. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il avait abandonné si vite. Bien sûr, elle était contente qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie. Cependant, elle aurait préféré qu'il ordonne aux autres de se battre, et qu'importe ce qui leur aurait été pris. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une vie pour Thorin Écu-De-Chêne, rien de plus, rien de moins. Jamais il n'avait été question d'affection, ou d'une quelconque amitié. Elle l'aimait loyalement, et son esprit lui disait que ça s'arrêtait là.

-Laisse tomber l'assaisonnement ! Le jour va se lever ! J'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre ! Protesta un troll

Isil et Bilbo se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre au même moment. La même idée en tête. Gagner du temps. Il fallait qu'ils les ralentissent à tout prix.

-Attendez ! Cria le hobbit en se levant

Ils furent tous étonnés de le voir prendre la parole ainsi.

-Vous allez faire une énorme bêtise !

-On ne peut pas les raisonner, ils sont idiots ! Hurla Dori

-Idiot ? Alors qu'est-ce-que nous sommes, nous ?! Demanda Bofur

-Je … je voulais dire, avec l'assaisonnement. Dit Bilbo en sautillant vers le feu

-Quoi ?

-Non mais vous les avez sentis ? Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort de la sauge, avant de pouvoir les servir.

Les nains commencèrent à ruminer. Isil, essayait de trouver un moyen de les faire taire, mais les regards insistants qu'elle lançait à Thorin, ne faisaient rien. Si sa main avait été libre, elle se serait frappé le front avec.

-Qu-est-ce-que t'y connais ? T'as déjà cuisiné du nain ? Questionna un des monstres

-Ferme-la ! Laisse le, cambriolomobit parler.

-Le secret pour cuisiner le nain, c'est …

-Oui ?

-C'est …

-Dis-nous le secret !

-Oui, je vais vous le dire …

Il fixa Isil. Elle voyait déjà l'énorme ânerie qu'il allait sortir. Mais, elle ne trouvait rien non plus à leur dire. Rien qui aurait pu retenir la cuisson de la Compagnie.

-Le secret c'est … Les écorcher vifs !

Les yeux de l'elfe s'arrondirent. Là aussi, elle aurait voulu que sa main eut été libre.

-Vous plaisantez ?!

Kili jeta un coup d'œil vers elle. Isil agitait doucement sa tête dans tous les sens. Essayer de les sauver c'était bien. Enfin, là, c'était les jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Tom ! Donne-moi le couteau à effiler.

-Ça je m'en souviendrai ! Je m'en souviendrai !

Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir avec tous les bruits. D'un côté les nains, d'un autre la forêt … La forêt ?! Elle releva la tête, et crut entendre des bruits de pas. Elle espéra de tout cœur que c'était Gandalf.

-Tout ça, c'est rien que des bêtises ! J'en ai mangé tout un tas avec leur peau. Faut les bouffer avec leurs bottes et tout, et tout …

Elle sourit en voyant le magicien passer en haut d'un rocher. Elle incita Bilbo à continuer sa mascarade, du moins pour le temps qu'il arrive.

-Il a raison ! Moi, j'ai rien contre un bout de nain cru !

L'un d'eux s'avança à grands pas, et saisit Bombur.

-NON ! Hurla-t-elle

Elle se leva d'un bond, et ne sut quoi dire pour justifier son cri. Le troll s'arrêta quand même.

-Il est infecté ! Suivit le hobbit

Ses plans étaient vraiment tordus. Jamais elle n'avait entendu une chose pareille.

-Il a plein de vers dans les … boyaux …

Ils échangèrent un regard perdu durant quelques secondes. Aussitôt, il lâcha Bombur sur les autres. Visiblement dégoûté.

-En fait, ils ont tous des vers ! Ils sont infestés de parasites, c'est une horreur. Je ne prendrais pas le risque. Ah ça non !

-Des parasites ! Il a dit des parasites ?! Dit quelqu'un derrière-eux

-Oui ! J'ai pas de parasites ! C'est vous qui en avez !

Elle reconnut immédiatement Kili, souffla puis se tourna vers les nains. Thorin comprit à l'instant même où il vit le visage de l'elfe s'assombrir. Il donna un coup de pied aux autres, tout en essayant de paraître naturel. Rien qu'en voyant le chef, ils surent à leur tour, qu'il fallait aller dans le sens du semi-homme.

-J'ai des parasites, gros comme mon bras !

-Et moi les plus gros parasites du monde !

Tous dirent la même chose. S'époumonant afin de parler de leur infection imaginaire.

-Qu-est-ce-que tu veux qu'on fasse d'eux ? On les laisse tous s'en aller ?

-Eh bien …

Il poussa Biblo en arrière.

-Tu crois que je vois pas ce que tu mijotes ?! Cette petite fouine, nous prend tous pour des andouilles !

-Petite fouine ?! S'indigna-t-il

-On a qu'à manger la fille ! Au moins, on sera sûr d'avoir avalé quelque chose !

-J'aime pas le goût des elfes ! Ils ont rien sur la peau ! Ils ne font que manger de la verdure !

-Que l'aube vous saisisse tous !

Tout le monde vit Gandalf arriver sur le pic d'un rocher.

-Qui c'est lui ?

-Il se mange aussi ?

Il tapa le sol d'un coup de bâton, et les rayons du soleil passèrent dans la fissure. Les trolls se tordirent de douleur, et cachèrent leurs visages. Leur peau s'écailla et se fendit, pour finalement se changer en pierre. Ils s'écrièrent tous de joie, pour le magicien. Il les avait sauvés, encore une fois. Rapidement, il descendit et les rejoignit. Offrant un sourire à Isil et à Bilbo. Il donna un coup sur le crâne d'une des statues, et rit.

-Je suis impressionnée, Monsieur Sacquet !

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du hobbit.

-Oh, ça ! Ce n'est absolument rien, n'importe qui y aurait pensé …

-La preuve que non, vous êtes le seul à avoir agi avant qu'ils ne fassent de nous leur dîner.

Une lueur d'espoir et de fierté, traversera les yeux de Bilbo, alors qu'elle se penchait pour embrasser le dessus de son crâne. Soudain, le regard de l'elfe se fit dur et froid. Thorin s'arrêta à côté d'eux.

-Nous allons chercher le repaire des trolls.

Elle avança sans rien dire, et Bilbo fut surpris de voir le nain, aussi chagriné qu'elle ne lui parla pas.

Ils marchèrent tous à travers la forêt, durant plusieurs minutes. Isil les guidant, se repérant aux odeurs qu'ils avaient laissé sur leur chemin. Cependant, elle entendait un bruit au loin, mais elle ne pouvait clairement déterminer quelle en était l'origine. Elle essaya d'effacer cela de sa mémoire.

-Leur caverne est là !

Elle s'aventura en première à l'intérieur, et se pinça le nez lorsqu'elle fut à l'entrée. Elle mit un pied devant l'autre, en faisant abstraction de ses haut-le-cœur. Il y avait un tas de choses étonnantes, de l'or, des objets de valeur, des coffrets à bijoux. Elle ne savait où poser son regard tellement la grotte était remplie. Les nains trouvèrent un énormément de pièces, qu'ils décidèrent d'enterrer. D'autres, emportèrent des couteaux. Elle continuait d'observer, quand un bruit de métal résonna sous-elle. Elle s'abaisse et dégagea les feuilles qui recouvraient l'arme. Elle crut voir un fantôme.

-Isil ? Appela Gandalf

-C'est impossible … Souffla-t-elle

Il passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule, et lui aussi, changea d'expression.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Thorin

-C'est l'épée de sa mère …

Elle la saisit fermement entre ses mains, et constata à quel point elle était magnifique. Forgée pour Luinil. La paume était recouverte de pierres de lune, tout comme l'ancien diadème d'Isil. La garde était en argent, et se mêlait au métal qui était accroché à la lame. Créant une danse aérienne, des plus belles, qu'elle avait jamais vues. Le fer, était parsemé de dessins presque invisibles pour l'œil d'un Homme. S'illuminant d'une couleur bleutée à l'approche d'une créature, comme toutes lames elfique.

-Galdor … L'étoile de l'espoir … Murmura-t-elle

-Je la pensais sous terre.

-Moi aussi. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu atterrir dans un butin de troll.

Elle la caressa du bout des doigts, sentant comment chaque partie avait été assemblée. C'était avec elle, que sa mère s'était battue. Avec elle, qu'elle avait connu tant de batailles. C'était aussi avec elle, qu'elle avait péri. Se relevant, elle l'accrocha à sa ceinture, et se débarrassa de l'autre. Ils remontèrent à la surface, et elle la sortit de son fourreau. Elle était encore plus imposante que ce qu'elle croyait. Elle comprit alors, le sentiment de puissance que sa génitrice avait pu éprouver en la tenant.

-Une épée, pour un cœur pur. Une épée pour gouverner. Une épée qui ne pourra être tenue, que par une reine, qui saura ce qu'est le courage. Conta Gandalf

Immédiatement, elle revint à la réalité et la rangea.

-Ce n'est qu'une légende. Répondit-elle en faisant une vaine tentative de sourire

-Quelque chose approche ! Informa Thorin

-Restez groupés ! Dépêchez-vous !

Ils se mirent tous à courir, mais rapidement, Isil se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Elle revint sur ses pas aussi vite que possible.

-Bilbo ! Cria-t-elle

Il réagit et ils rejoignirent les autres. Effectivement, quelque chose de rapide arrivait vers eux. Elle tentait de se concentrer pour savoir quoi, mais les pas étaient trop saccadés. Et tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, entre les branches, les animaux … Elle croyait devenir folle.

Ce pour quoi il fuyait, déboula à toute vitesse des buissons. Chacun sortit son arme, et elle banda son arc. Puis le rabaissa aussitôt.

-C'est Radagast, le Brun ! Présenta Gandalf

Il descendit de son traîneau, et mit ses mains devant sa bouche en voyant Isil.

-Mais que faites-vous ici ?! Vous êtes censée être morte !

-C'est une longue histoire, mon ami. Qu'êtes-vous venu faire dans ces bois ?

Gandalf et lui, s'éloignèrent. Elle s'assit sur un rocher en soupirant. Elle tomba de nouveau sur Galdor, et sombra dans ses pensées.

-Savez-vous pour qui elle s'est sacrifiée ?

Elle releva la tête, et découvrit Bilbo juste devant-elle.

-Non. Mon père ne me l'a jamais dit. Il n'aime pas trop parler d'elle.

-C'est assez compréhensif.

-Depuis quelques années, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'existe plus en lui. Qu'elle a disparu de son esprit. Je pense qu'elle n'est plus que poussière pour lui. À force de ne plus se souvenir, elle s'est envolée.

Le hobbit s'installa à côté d'elle, et vit le chagrin, et la souffrance dans les yeux de l'elfe.

-Même si je ne l'ai connu que durant mon enfance, je revois encore parfaitement les traits de son visage, sa voix, son rire … Pour moi, elle est encore vivante. Je pense que c'est cela qui me différencie de lui. Je n'ai jamais cessé de me rappeler comment elle était. Et lui jamais. Il fuyait toutes conversations, qui étaient à propos d'elle. Simulant une faiblesse, ou une soudaine réunion.

-Vous n'aimez pas votre père, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Jadis, je l'ai adoré. Même si ça ne fait que quelques mois, c'est comme si cela faisait une éternité. Depuis le temps que je vis, je ne fais plus vraiment attention au temps qui passe.

-Que vous a-t-il fait pour que vous vous soyez enfuie ?

-Je …

Elle entendit un craquement au loin, et des grognements. Un hurlement de loup retentit entre les arbres. Elle se leva, et fixa Thorin qui guettait les ordres d'Isil. En guise de réponse, elle prit une flèche dans son carquois, et la coinça dans la corde. Une ombre avança derrière les nains, et elle tira. Un Ouargue. C'est bien ce qu'elle craignait.

* * *

_Eh bien j'espère que avez aimé ? _

_J'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire, je trouvais toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas :/ _

_Alors, le prochain chapitre est l'arrivée à Fondcombes ... Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles père-fille, après l'histoire qu'Isil a inventé pour s'enfuir ? _

_Vous allez voir qu'elle ne va pas se démonter devant son père. Et vous pourriez bien découvrir des choses en ce qui concerne les relations d'Isil ... _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt :) Bisous à tout le monde ! Passez un bon week-end et/ou une bonne semaine ! _


	6. Fondcombe

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Me voilà donc avec le chapitre, que tout le monde attend ^^ _

_Alors comment va se passer les retrouvailles ? _

_Je vous laisse voir :) _

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

Isil essayait de se concentrer afin de voir, où les Ouargues étaient précisément. Cependant, des cris résonnaient de chaque côté. Elle se frottait le front, pour tenter de faire partir la migraine qui l'avait attrapé depuis quelques minutes. Et Gandalf se mit à hurler sur Thorin à son tour. Les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Mais elle entendit un deuxième craquement de branches. La flèche traversa la troupe, et la bête s'écroula sur le sol presque au même endroit que la première. Le silence revint alors, et elle put se détendre. Thorin guettait la parole de l'elfe. Devaient-ils fuir, ou n'y avait-il aucun danger ? Elle releva la tête, les yeux sombres.

-Ils sont proches de nous. Et ils sont plusieurs. Un peu moins de dix, je pense.

-Nous devons partir ! Ordonna Thorin

-Et comment comptez-vous faire ?! Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous laisser quelques lieux d'avance ?! Dès que nous sortirons, nous serons morts. Ou du moins, la plupart d'entre nous.

-Vous pensez peut-être être la plus résistante ? Demanda Dwalin

-Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça ! Hurla-t-elle

-Il nous faut quand même quitter cet endroit. Dit Dwalin

-Impossible ! Nous n'avons plus de poneys ! Ils se sont enfuis.

Les nains se tournèrent tous vers Bilbo.

-Je vais les lancer à mes trousses. Déclara Radagast

Isil le fixa.

-Ce sont des Ouargues de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperont. Compléta Gandalf

-Ce sont des lapins, de Rhosgobel ! Qu'ils essaient donc, pour voir.

-Bien ! Alors allons-y !

L'elfe s'accroupit près du sorcier.

-C'est de la folie, ils vont vous tuer.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Princesse. Mais veillez sur vous !

-Toujours.

Il lui sourit et s'installa. Elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit les autres sur les bords de la forêt. Elle entendait les pleurs des loups, se faufiler dans le vent. Ils descendirent derrière un rocher, en attendant que Radagast sorte.

-Couchez-vous … Murmura-t-elle

Ils s'exécutèrent tous, et la bande passa à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. Elle pouvait percevoir leurs pas sur l'herbe sèche. Puis, elle comprit qu'ils étaient à la poursuite du magicien.

-Vite ! Nous devons y aller !

Gandalf vérifia bien avant de s'engager sur la route, puis ils commencèrent à courir. Chacun une arme en main, si jamais ils devaient croiser le chemin d'une de ces créatures. Isil menait la troupe, accompagnée de Thorin. Elle sentait que Radagast ne faisait que de tourner en rond, et qu'ils allaient tomber sur eux à un moment ou un autre. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, à l'abri des regards. Le temps qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Gandalf se pencha vers Isil.

-Il faut les emmener au passage caché. Chuchota-t-il

Elle savait très bien où il menait. Cependant, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. C'était ça, ou ils mouraient tous. Il guetta la réaction de l'elfe un instant.

-Bien, mais ne leur donnons aucun soupçon. Laissons-les le découvrir par eux-même.

-Guidez-les... En route !

Elle soupira, et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle se remit à découvert, suivit des autres. Elle dévia complètement de route, et Thorin le remarqua. Il vit également sur son visage, que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Elle avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, et de s'éloigner très loin d'ici. Mais, elle ne montra rien. Elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin de son père pour trouver la porte d'Erebor. Alors, elle continuait de courir. Encore et encore. Elle était à bout de souffle. Pas d'épuisement ! Mais la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge et dans le ventre, la ralentissait. Les larmes étaient au bord de ses yeux. Et elle les ravalait à chaque fois qu'elles menaçaient de couler. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Elle en oubliait totalement les Ouargues. C'est quand elle entendit le traîneau de Radagast passer, qu'elle mit son bras devant le nain pour l'arrêter. Elle réfléchit à un autre chemin, mais c'était un grand détour.

-Par ici ! Montra-t-elle

Et ils la suivirent sans se douter de quoique ce soit. Sans savoir qu'elle les envoyait vers leurs pires ennemis. Gandalf la regardait, lui était conscient de ce qu'elle faisait. Ce à quoi elle allait devoir faire face, il savait que c'était pire qu'une bataille pour elle. Et c'était vrai, elle aurait préféré se retrouver devant une vingtaine d'orcs, plutôt que devant son père. Ils arrivèrent à nouveau à côté des monstres, et elle retint Ori par la main. Elle baissa la tête le temps qu'ils passent. Personne ne parlait. Ils attendaient ses ordres.

-Allez ! Un par un !

Elle partit, puis la Compagnie compléta. Elle entendit Thorin parler à Gandalf avant de partir.

-Où nous conduisez-vous ?

Il ne répondit dit pas, et le nain commença à se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment étrange. La peur sur le visage d'Isil, le mutisme du sorcier. Il avait peur que ce soit ce à quoi il pense. De l'autre côté, Radagast était toujours poursuivi. Il luttait tant bien que mal, pour tenir la route. Mais un des Orcs se détacha du groupe avec sa monture. Elle le sentit.

-Tous à couvert ! Vite !

Elle s'agenouilla pour ne pas être vue, et souffla. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Plus que quelques minutes, et ils seraient sauvés. Enfin, eux. Pas elle. L'orc dégaina son épée, et fit le tour. Il était accoutumé à l'odeur des nains. Il pouvait les flairer. Elle jeta un regard à Thorin, qui le jeta à Kili. Il vit qu'elle avait armé son arc, et il en fit de même. Ils attendirent un signal, puis elle hocha la tête. Ils bandèrent l'arc et tirèrent. Une flèche pour l'orc, l'autre pour son chien. Ils tombèrent. Les nains s'occupèrent de l'animal, alors que l'autre fonça sur Isil. Elle sortit ses dagues et le désarma, en seulement quelques gestes. Puis elle lui trancha la gorge, sans un bruit. Sauf, que les autres en avaient fait énormément. Et bientôt, elle entendit une voix dans l'air, puis des pas. Des hurlements retentir.

-FUYEZ ! S'époumona-t-elle

Ils se dégagèrent tous des corps, et sprintèrent pour échapper à la mort, qui était plus que certaine à cet instant précis. Elle garda une flèche dans son arc. S'il y avait une attaque, elle serait la première à combattre. Elle donnerait le flambeau à Gandalf. Ils seraient sains et saufs avec lui.

Des arbres apparurent sur leur chemin, et elle sut qu'elle y était arrivée. Ils étaient tout proches. Quand soudain …

-Ils nous encerclent !

-Il y en a partout !

Eh oui, ils arrivaient de part et d'autre.

-Où est Gandalf ?!

Isil se redressa en entendant que le magicien manquait à l'appel. Elle se tournait dans tous les sens. Elle ne voyait rien.

-Il nous a abandonnés !

-Il faut tenir ! Cria Thorin en tenant fermement l'épée elfique

Elle et Kili tirèrent encore et encore. Faisant baisser leur nombre rapidement. Mais les Ouargues étaient plus résistants, et il était difficile de les abattre aussi facilement. Si bien que la plupart continuaient leur route sans leur maître.

-Par ici, pauvres fous !

Ils se retournèrent tous, et virent Gandalf derrière un rocher. Ils s'approchèrent, et elle se rendit compte de son idiotie. Ils étaient seulement à quelques centimètres du passage depuis tout à l'heure. Et elle ne s'en était pas souvenue.

-Sautez !

Un par un, ils y allèrent. D'abord Bofur, puis Bilbo, puis Balin. Et elle perdit le fil. Où était Kili ?! Elle le cherchait du regard. Soudain, elle le trouva, loin d'eux. Il continuait à tirer sur l'ennemi.

-KILI ! Appela-t-elle

Il courut et elle ordonna à Thorin de descendre. Elle décocha une nouvelle flèche à celui qui poursuivait le jeune. Il glissa, puis elle le suivit de près avant de se faire mordre. Le chef la rattrapa alors qu'elle allait tomber. Et au moment où allait le remercier, un cor sonna.

-Ce n'est pas un cor d'orc ! Déclara-t-elle

Ils attendirent, puis entendirent des bruits de combat. Elle ferma les yeux à s'en déchirer les paupières. Elle savait à qui appartenaient ses armes. Un des orcs s'écroula près du trou, et roula jusqu'à eux. Ils s'écartèrent tous, et vérifièrent s'il était encore en vie. Isil vit qu'il avait une flèche plantée dans le cou. Elle la retira, et son cœur se remit à battre la chamade. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

-Les elfes ! Pesta Thorin

Elle la lâcha doucement dans un fracas métallique, et rangea son arc dans son dos.

-Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage ! Devons-nous le suivre ? Demanda Dwalin

Il y eut une minute de silence.

-Suivez-le … Décréta Isil, la voix lourde

Et Thorin perçut cet écho dans cette dernière. De la souffrance, de la haine, du chagrin, de la colère. Elle s'en alla avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire quelque chose. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les rochers. Les secondes lui semblaient être des siècles. Elle avait envie de se rouler par terre, comme les enfants. Si elle était partie, ce n'était pas pour y retourner seulement quelques mois plus tard ! Ils se demandèrent tous où ils allaient arriver. Ils espéraient que ce ne soit pas un piège, ou un détour. Puis ils débouchèrent sur la Vallée. Elle sortit la dernière, laissant le passage aux autres.

Ça n'avait pas du tout changé. L'odeur d'herbe, de sapin, de fleur. Les cascades ruisselantes, à perte de vue. Et en plein centre, le palais lui même. Là où elle avait grandi. Où elle avait dit ses premiers mots, fait ses premiers pas. Elle allait mourir, c'était clair comme du cristal. Thorin claqua le pied de sa hache dans le sol, pour faire entendre son mécontentement. Bilbo, lui, n'en revenait pas. C'était absolument magnifique. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir ça dans sa vie. Il ne regrettait plus d'avoir quitté sa maison, à présent.

-La Vallée d'Imladris ! Dans la langue commune, on l'a connaît sous un autre nom !

-Fondcombe… Murmura le hobbit

-Ici, se trouve la dernière maison simple. À l'Est de la mer. Domaine du Seigneur Elrond. Le père d'Isil.

Tous la fixèrent, avec une pointe de compassion dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger un seul membre. Elle était pétrifiée. La colère piqua Thorin, lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'elfe se décomposer peu à peu.

-C'était votre plan depuis le début ! Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi !

-Thorin … C'est moi qui vous ai conduit ici. Vous avez besoin de l'aide de mon père. Sans lui, vous ne pourrez continuer votre quête.

-Et vous croyez qu'ils vont nous laisser la poursuivre ?! Ils voudront nous en empêcher.

-Je ne les laisserais pas faire. Je me suis peut-être dérobée à mon rôle, mais je suis encore leur princesse. Et si je vous donne ma bénédiction, ils seront obligés de vous laisser partir. Mon autorité royale, fait toujours effet ici. Ils ne peuvent me renier, à présent que je suis là.

-Si nous voulons réussir, il faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect … et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler. Isil et moi.

Ils entamèrent la descente, et Thorin la regarda une dernière fois. Il était étonné qu'elle se soit rendue aussi facilement à son géniteur. À celui qu'elle ne voulait plus voir. Elle resta bloquée, en les voyants disparaître.

-Isil ?

Elle découvrit que c'était Bilbo qui l'avait appelé.

-Vous ne venez pas ?

-J'ai peur …

Elle sentit la main du semi-homme, se glisser dans la sienne. Elle la serra avec douceur, mais aussi avec force. Il sentait son cœur battre si fort, qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser. Elle marcha lentement, prenant bien le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Prenant bien le temps, de se dire qu'elle pouvait encore faire marche arrière. Cependant, elle avait promis à Gandalf qu'elle irait pour eux. Alors elle tiendrait parole. C'était ses amis, et elle ne les laisserait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils traversèrent le pont qui les séparait de l'entrée. La main du hobbit étaient toujours dans celle d'Isil. Et sa présence la rassurait. Elle pouvait compter sur lui, et elle pouvait aussi compter sur Thorin, même s'il ne lui disait pas.

C'était comme dans ses souvenirs. Les deux gardes en haut des escaliers. Les deux statuts. La rivière. Ils attendirent que quelqu'un vienne, et pendant ce temps elle tira sa capuche, de façon à ce que personne ne la reconnaisse. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, et elle vit Lindir descendre les marches. S'il savait que c'était elle la-dessous …

-Mithrandir !

-Lindir !

Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine et s'arrêta devant lui.

-Nous avons entendu que vous traversiez la Vallée ! Expliqua-t-il en elfique

-Je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond.

-Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici.

-Pas ici … Où est-il ?

Un cor lui répondit, et Isil baissa la tête deux fois plus. Une troupe de cavaliers se dirigeait droit sur eux.

-Formez les rangs ! Cria Thorin

Ils attirèrent l'elfe et le hobbit au milieu de leur ronde, alors que les cheveux faisaient le tour de la plate forme. Elle souffla, et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

_-Il n'y a plus de moyen__s__ pour partir Isil … Se dit-elle _

Ils continuèrent à tourner encore et encore, puis ils stoppèrent tous.

-Gandalf ! S'écria son père

-Seigneur Elrond !

-Mon ami, où étiez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en elfique

-Nous chassions une troupe d'orc qui venait du Sud.

Elle entendit qu'il descendait de son cheval.

-Il y en avait beaucoup, près du passage. C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un les a attirés par ici.

-Il se peut que ce soit nous.

-Bienvenue Thorin, fils de Thraìn.

-Il ne me semble pas vous connaître.

-Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thrór, quand il était Roi sous la Montagne.

-Ah oui ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

Il sortit une longue phrase elfique, afin de les inviter à dîner. Et elle comprit que c'était fini. Elle allait devoir dire qu'elle était en vie.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il a dit ?! Et ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ?!

-Non, Maître Gloìn. Il vient de nous inviter.

Ils se concertèrent, et Thorin fixa de nouveau Isil.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, allons-y.

Ils avancèrent tous, et quand elle crut être passée. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Dites-moi, qui s'annonce sous cette cape.

Elle voulait pleurer. Mais au lieu de ça, elle leva les bras et enlever doucement sa capuche. Les yeux de son père s'arrondirent.

-C'est impossible …

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il était au bord de la crise de nerf.

-ISIL ?! Hurla-t-il

Thorin se retourna en entendant les cris. Il voulut aller l'aider, mais Gandalf l'en empêcha.

-Non, laissez-la faire. Elle va s'en sortir.

-TU N'ETAIS PAS MORTE ?!

-Non.

-Mais comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?! Sais-tu à quel point …

-Je dois vous rappeler pourquoi je suis partie ?! Où la mémoire va-t-elle vous revenir toute seule ?! Je ne suis pas en tort dans cette histoire !

Il se massa le front.

-Emmenez-la dans sa chambre et habillez-la pour le dîner. Je te parlerai plus tard, et je peux t'assurer que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir par une fuite, cette fois-ci.

-C'est hors de question ! Si vous croyez que je vais me plier à vos règles et … LACHEZ-MOI !

Des gardes lui prirent chacun un bras, et la firent monter les marches en la traînant. Elle se débattait, et criait.

-Laissez-la !

-Thorin, elle va se débrouiller.

Ils passèrent devant eux, et elle se rappela de pourquoi ils étaient ici. Alors elle coopéra, et marcha jusqu'à a chambre. Sur le chemin, tout le monde la reconnut. Elle fut étonnement surprise de voir le nombre de personnes, qui souriaient sur son passage.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière-elle, elle se rendit compte qu'ils l'avaient enfermé. Elle tourna la poignée, mais rien n'y fit. Sa chambre n'avait pas bougé, non plus. Sauf que les meubles et es vases qu'elle avait renversé, était de nouveau à leur place. Elle se rappelait bien la colère qui avait frappé son corps ce jour-là. Et avec qu'elle force, elle avait tout retourné dans le château. On toqua, et la porte s'ouvrit. Laissant place à une servante et Lindir, qui eut la même réaction que son père.

-ISIL ?!

* * *

_Alors vous avez aimé ? _

_La discussion père/fille, s'annonce violente ... _

_Vous allez découvrir, un secret qui concerne la fuite d'Isil ... Que personne ne sait, à part elle. _

_Vous allez voir son arrivée dans au dîné, vêtue comme une princesse. _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :D _


	7. Un passé douloureux

_Bonjour tout le monde :) Me voilà pour THE CHAPITRE ^o^_

_4 jours d'écriture ! Pfiou, j'espère que vous aimerez ! ;P Vous allez donc voir qu'Isil peut être très très rancunière ! _

_Et vous aller découvrir le secret qui se cache derrière sa fuite ! ( Je suis sûre que personne ne s'attendait à ça, d'ailleurs ) _

_Merci encore à Julindy et PaulinaDragona :) _

_Je ne vous embête pas une seconde de plus ! _

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

_À chaque blessure, sa plaie_

_Malgré le temps que nous mettons à la guérir_

_Elle est toujours là, dans notre peau_

_Prête à se rouvrir, et à nous rappeler _

_À quel point sa source a pu nous faire souffrir_

* * *

Il la fixa, et resta figé sur le pas de la porte. La servante entra et referma derrière-elle. Si bien qu'elle ne pût le voir une seconde de plus.

-Il faut que je vous habille. Votre père vous attend pour le dîner, princesse.

Elle alla vers son armoire, et en sortit une robe dorée. Elle la lui donna, et lui laissa le temps de l'enfiler. Le bas formait un globe autour de ses jambes, il était accordé avec quelques motifs. Les manches étaient longues, et évadées en arrivant au coude, presque transparentes à la fin. Elle repassa son collier par-dessus le corset, qui dessinait parfaitement sa poitrine. Puis s'assit devant son miroir, et on la coiffa. Peignant soigneusement ses cheveux, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Ses ongles se plantaient dans le meuble, tellement elle était en colère. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid le long de sa joue, et la servante se pencha vers elle, un sourire désolé sur le visage.

-Ne pleurez pas, princesse. Ça va passer vite, ne vous en faites pas. Dit-elle d'une voix rassurante en essuyant du bout des doigts la larme

-Vous êtes au courant ?! Mais …

-Presque tout le monde, le sait. Nous comprenons tous pourquoi vous vous êtes enfuie. N'importe quel elfe aurait fait ça.

Isil se remit à la contemplation de son reflet, et poussa un long soupir, en voyant ses yeux embués.

-Et maintenant, où suis-je ? C'est comme si je n'étais jamais réellement partie … Murmura-t-elle

L'autre elfe s'écarta d'elle un moment, puis revint avec ce qui allait être le pire. Sur un cousin ocre rouge, était posée sa couronne. Elle était sertie d'une pierre de lune. Et les branches, s'emmêlaient et se liaient dans tous les sens. Elle baissa la tête, attendant. Puis elle sentit le métal dur et froid se poser sur son front. Lorsqu'elle se regarda encore une fois dans la glace, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un nouveau soupir. Elle était de nouveau ce qu'elle avait voulu oublier.

-Vous êtes prête ? Lindir vous attend.

Elle lui sourit, et inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. L'elfe se retourna, et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit la princesse. Jamais il n'aurait cru la revoir un jour. Il lui offrit son bras, qu'elle prit avec douceur. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté, et de sa grâce. Elle avait toujours la même prestance.

-Vous m'avez manqué, princesse.

-Vous aussi … Chuchota-t-elle en riant

Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle principale, et il sentit la poigne d'Isil se renforcer sur sa manche. Il reprit la parole lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne, sur leur chemin.

-Ça va aller. Dis-toi que si jamais les choses tournent mal, je serais là. Je t'aiderai.

-Comme la dernière fois ?

-Oui … Répondit-il avec un sourire

Elle l'attira plus contre elle. Elle avait toujours considéré Lindir comme un très bon ami. Surtout après ce qu'il avait fait. Elle lui devait beaucoup.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, la musique s'arrêta, tout comme les discussions. Tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction, et Thorin dû se retourner sur sa chaise, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Aucun d'entre eux, ne crut ce qu'il voyait. Ils furent tous subjugués par la façon avec laquelle elle se tenait. Enfin ils voyaient son côté royal. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur Bilbo, qui l'encourageait du regard à y aller. La harpe commença à résonner, et les autres instruments suivirent. Tous les nains revinrent à leur repas, sauf Thorin. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter la vision d'Isil, qui était juste devant lui. Ce n'était plus l'elfe qui lui avait sauvé la vie, ni la guerrière qui s'était battue à ses côtés durant ces mois. C'était une princesse, à présent. Comme celles que l'on décrivait dans les histoires imaginaires. Il se rendit compte, à quel point elle était unique. Lindir lui lança un regard noir, lorsqu'il vit l'attention qu'il lui portait. Puis il avança vers la table, en ne laissant aucune seconde de répit au nain. Elle le suivit de près, et s'assit juste en face de son père. Elle eut d'ailleurs le déplaisir de voir, que l'on avait assorti ses vêtements, aux siens. Un froid s'installa, et aucune parole ne fut dite durant plusieurs minutes. Elle voulait que cela se finisse vite. C'était pire que de la torture.

-Nous avons trouvé les épées, dans un butin de troll, sur la Grande Route de l'Est. Expliqua Gandalf

-Et que faisiez-vous, sur la Grande Route de l'Est ?

-Je pense que ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Répondit-elle sèchement

Il se tourna vers elle. La colère rongeait le visage de son père. Elle le piquait au vif, devant tout le monde. Chose qu'il n'appréciait guère.

-Il va vraiment falloir que nous parlions, toi et moi.

Sa voix était lourde, et mauvaise. Leur discussion promettait d'être rythmée.

-Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit le jour où je suis partie, non ?

-Isil …

-Oh, excusez-moi de ne pas penser comme vous, père. Désolée de ne pas en avoir, strictement rien à faire.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Comment pouvait-elle penser une telle chose ?!

-Enfin, passons …

-Excusez-moi …

Thorin dégagea sa chaise, et partit rejoindre les autres membres.

-Treize nains, et un semi-homme. D'étranges compagnons de voyage.

-Cela vous pose-t-il un problème qu'ils soient des nains ?! Si c'est cela qui vous dérange, faites le nous savoir, et nous partons. Ce sont des descendants de la maison de Durin. Des gens dignes, respectables, et cultivés. Lâcha-t-elle, toujours aussi piquante

-Ah oui ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand elle entendit un fracas de chaise derrière-elle. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle pense. Et malheureusement, ça l'était. Bofur était monté sur une table au centre, et commença à chanter. Son père la fixa, tandis qu'elle posait une main sur sa bouche. Il continuait encore à fredonner sa chanson. Tapant du pied, et les autres, lançant de la nourriture. Elle supplia Gandalf du regard, pour qu'il fasse arrêter ça. Lorsque la voix du nain s'éteignit, ce fut le final. Les plats et la salade, volèrent dans tous les sens. Un bout passa à côté de la tête de son père, un autre éclata sur une statue, à côté de Lindir. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Le sang battait contre ses tempes. Elle recula sa chaise dans un bruit sourd, se leva et parti sans même regarder un de ses amis.

Elle gravit des escaliers, et des escaliers. Sans savoir où elle allait réellement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le calme. Elle s'appuya contre une colonne, et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Son père devait être plus qu'heureux à cet instant. Eh dire qu'elle leur avait fait confiance. Tout ce qu'ils avaient eu à faire, c'était de bien se tenir, juste quelques heures. Apparemment, même cela était difficile pour eux.

-Isil ? Appela la voix de son père

Elle se redressa, et le vit non loin d'elle.

-Vous venez vous rire de moi ?

-Je veux te parler. Isil.

Elle hocha la tête, acceptant d'en finir maintenant.

-Comment t'es-tu enfuie ?

Elle fut surprise. Ce n'était pas la question à laquelle elle s'attendait.

-J'ai été faire la garde, et je suis partie.

-Mais il y avait un feu, des corps !

-C'était simplement des éclaireurs.

-Isil, tu ne me dis pas tout.

Elle déglutit. Effectivement, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle seule, savait, ainsi que …

-Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a aidé ?! S'exclama-t-il

Elle se mura dans le silence.

-Eh dire que je lui ai fait confiance …

-Lindir n'y est pour rien ! … Je le lui ai demandé. Il n'a pas refusé, parce que je suis la princesse.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu fait une telle chose ?!

-Oh, arrêtez de faire comme si j'avais commis un crime ! La personne à blâmer le plus ici, ce n'est pas moi. Riposta-t-elle faisant de grands gestes

-Te rends-tu comptes, à quel point j'ai souffert, en croyant que tu étais morte ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-Et moi ?! Vous croyez que ça ne m'a rien fait, lorsque vous m'avez annoncé que m'aviez marié à un homme ?!

Il ne répondit pas.

-Non, bien sûr … Vous ne pouvez pas savoir.

-Je ne me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, que lorsque Lindir est revenu.

-Et il était trop tard. Si seulement vous aviez fait le bon choix, au bon moment. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Quoique … Non, oubliez ce que je viens dire. Je serai partie quand même.

-Que dis-tu ?

-Que vous m'avez enfermé dans une prison incassable, isolée du monde. Un endroit où vous me faisiez croire à votre amour, et à votre protection ! Vous m'avez écarté de tout, sans m'en donner le choix ! Vous m'avez tout pris ! Mes droits, mes sentiments, ma vie ! Je souffre chaque jour de ce que vous m'avez fait. Il ne se passait pas une minute, sans me dire que vous m'aviez trahi ! Que vous m'aviez vendu ! Vous m'avez tué, en m'infligeant une telle chose ! J'ai tellement mal, à chaque fois que j'y pense !

-Il fallait que la guerre cesse.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle lui disait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Et que lui répondait-il ? « Il fallait que la guerre cesse ». C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Sa colère ne fit que redoubler.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! Au lieu de vous cacher derrière la main de votre fille, vous auriez dû vous battre !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je regrette.

-Il ne suffit pas de dire «je regrette» ou «pardonne-moi». Est-ce-que vous arrivez à comprendre, que vous avez brisé mon cœur ? Que vous avez effacé toute trace de confiance, que j'ai pu avoir pour vous. Toute affection. Cela semble si simple à vos yeux. De vous dire que je suis partie durant tout ce temps. Que j'étais bel et bien en vie.

-Ce n'est pas simple, Isil ! Je t'ai pleuré durant ces mois. Et que vois-je ? Que tu es finalement en vie, et en train de parcourir le monde avec une troupe de nains.

-Ne parlez pas d'eux ainsi. Eux m'ont aidé lorsque j'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

-De toute façon, la discussion n'ira pas plus loin sur eux. Je ne veux pas que tu y retournes.

-Parce que vous croyez avoir un quelconque droit sur moi ?!

-Si tu y vas, tu mourras.

-Alors je mourais avec eux ! Hurla-t-elle

Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration, et de calmer les pleurs qui allaient arriver.

-Je préfère me dire que je connaîtrais mon trépas avec des gens que j'apprécie. Plutôt que de passer l'éternité coincée dans ces fichus jardins, à lire des livres toute la journée !

Elle partit, tout en le bousculant.

-Isil !

-La discussion est close ! Vous savez mon point de vue, désormais.

Elle dévala les escaliers, sans même se retourner. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de lui imposer. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle allait rester ici, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ?! Il avait pourtant eu l'air sérieux.

Elle resta digne, et garda la tête haute devant ceux qu'elle croisait. Mais dès que les portes de sa chambre se refermèrent derrière-elle, elle s'effondra. Tombant à genoux sur le sol, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues pâles. Elle retira ses chaussures, et se massa les pieds, tant elle avait mal. Enleva sa couronne, en s'arrachant plusieurs mèches de cheveux. Puis elle la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Provoquant un fracas métallique. Elle trouva la force de se lever, et dénoua les lacets de son corset. Se libérant de toutes les couches de tissu. Et passa sa robe pour la nuit. Blanche, laissant apparaître en dessous de ses genoux. Elle avait de longues manches, semblables à celles d'avant.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, se recroquevillant, pour que personne à part elle, n'entende. Ne perçois le mal qui la rongeait. Elle s'accrocha à la couverture en soie, et la serra afin de se calmer. Elle ferma les yeux, ne désirant qu'une chose : Que tout ait disparu lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait.

Un peu plus loin, les nains avaient gagné ce qui allait leur servir de chambre. Chacun choisit un lit, et ils discutèrent de la suite de la quête. Seul Bilbo, semblait perdu.

-Nous n'avons pas revu Isil depuis le dîner, pensez-vous qu'elle va bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

Ils ne firent pas attention à lui. Il n'y eut que Thorin qui s'approcha.

-Je pense que tout va bien, Monsieur Sacquet. Dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule

A vrai dire, il n'en était pas sûr. Aucun des deux ne l'était. Il est vrai que la façon avec laquelle elle était partie du buffet, était vraiment étrange. Soudain, Gandalf apparut. L'expression de son visage, n'augurait rien de bon. Pour être sûr, Bilbo reposa une nouvelle fois sa question.

-Gandalf, savez-vous si Isil va bien ?

Il lui lança un regard plein de peines, et de colère.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais, elle ne peut qu'aller mal après ce repas désastreux !

Tous arrêtèrent de parler, et se tournèrent vers le magicien.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Risqua Thorin

-Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte, des efforts qu'elle a dû faire ?! Et de la façon dont vous vous êtes moqués d'elle ?!

-Et qu'aurions-nous dû faire ? Nous tenir droit comme des piquets, avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Ricanna Dwalin

-Avoir un comportement civilisé. Même si chez vous, on se tient ainsi, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les elfes ne sont pas pareils ! Elle est revenue ici, malgré ce qu'elle a vécu ! D'ailleurs, la moitié d'entre vous ne savent même pas pourquoi elle s'est enfuie ! Seulement trois ou quatre, le savent. Vous ne vous êtes même pas intéressés à son histoire. Et elle aurait été la première à se sacrifier pour l'un de vous. À plusieurs reprises, elle a déjà tenté de le faire.

Certains baissèrent la tête. C'était bien vrai. Elle avait déjà risqué sa vie, pour eux.

-Je vais aller la voir. Déclara Bilbo

-Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de la laisser ce soir. Laissez-lui le temps de se remettre. Vous pourrez lui parler demain.

L'obscurité avait pris possession de sa chambre. Il n'y avait plus que la lueur des bougies, et la lumière des étoiles qui l'éclairait. Ses pleurs s'étaient calmés. Elle n'en n'oubliait cependant pas sa rage. On toqua à la porte.

-Princesse ?

-...

-Isil ? C'est moi.

Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix de Lindir, et elle respira bien avant de parler.

-Laisse-moi !

Pour réponse, il ouvrit. Elle soupira, se leva, et marcha vers le balcon. Lindir pouvait être vraiment têtu parfois. Elle voulait éviter de lui parler maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit l'état de son visage. Surtout son ami.

Elle avait oublié à quel point la vue était magnifique ici. C'était vraiment la seule chose qu'elle appréciait. Les lanternes blanches étaient toujours là, accrochées dans les branches des arbres. Une main effleura son bras, et à contrecœur, elle se tourna. De la tristesse passa dans les yeux de Lindir. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Ses traits étaient déformés par la douleur. Ses yeux ambrés, avaient perdu tout leur éclat doré.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ton père t'a dit, mais …

-Qu'il a fait ce choix uniquement pour que la guerre cesse. Pour que les tourments de son peuple prennent fin. Et moi qu'ai-je fais ? Je suis partie … Qu'elle princesse suis-je, pour faire une telle chose ?

-N'importe qui aurait fait ce que tu as fait. Ta décision ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mal. Tu es notre princesse. Et nous te suivrons toujours.

-L'aurais-tu fait toi ? T'enfuir alors que ton royaume était en train de se mourir à cause des flammes, et des armes ?

-Sans aucun doute.

Elle lui adressa un sourire. Pas celui qui arborait ses lèvres d'habitude, mais pour lui, c'était déjà un début.

-Pourquoi continues-tu à m'épauler ? Tu as déjà fait énormément de choses, pour moi. Des choses, que je ne pourrais jamais te payer. Si ce n'est par l'or et les joyaux.

-Les richesses ne m'intéressent pas, Isil. Je l'ai fait parce que tu avais besoin d'aide, et que personne ne l'aurait fait. Jamais je n'ai pensé à autre chose, qu'à toi, en le faisant.

Il y avait un sentiment étrange, sur le visage de Lindir. Elle aurait juré que c'était le même que celui de Thorin.

-Je pensais ne jamais te revoir, après que tu sois partie de la plaine. J'ai pleuré moi aussi, mais pas pour la même raison que les autres. Parce que je savais, que tu avais disparu à tout jamais. Que tu étais partie, loin.

Elle ne répondait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ses phrases.

-Le nain s'est beaucoup attaché à toi. Dit-il simplement

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation. Il y avait une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

-Comment ?

-J'ai bien vu la façon dont il te regarde, Isil.

-Il n'y a rien de plus, que de l'amitié, entre Thorin et moi.

-Pour toi peut-être … Pour lui, je n'en suis pas sûr.

Elle s'écarta, et passa sous l'arche. Elle s'avança dans le couloir, et il la rattrapa. Prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Isil, où vas-tu?

-J'ai besoin d'être seule … Souffla-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible

Elle avança, et ses doigts glissèrent de sa paume. Elle commença à errer sans but. La nuit allait être longue …

Les ronflements des nains retentissaient, et Bilbo ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Pourtant, il était en sécurité, au chaud. Il alla dehors et inspira l'air des jardins de Fondcombe. Jamais il n'avait vu un endroit aussi beau. Longtemps il en avait rêvé, mais le paysage dépassait toutes ses attentes. Il serait volontiers resté ici. C'était si calme et paisible. Cela lui faisait repenser à la Comté. Même s'il était content de voir de nouvelles choses, sa maison lui manquait. Ses livres lui manquaient également. Et il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu dans la Compagnie. À part Isil et Gandalf, personne ne le soutenait. Ah Isil … Il se demandait encore et encore comment elle se portait. Des heures qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il n'avait même pas eu de nouvelles. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Il marchait toujours dans les allées fleuries, quand il vit une silhouette assise dans l'herbe. Entièrement vêtue de blanc, les cheveux bruns flottant doucement avec la brise. Il la reconnut aussitôt. Il avança, puis se souvint des paroles de Gandalf. Il hésita, mais décida quand même d'y aller. Sa tête se tourna à demi vers lui, ne laissant apparaître que son profil. Il avait à peine fait quatre pas, et elle l'avait déjà entendu. Elle se remit dans sa position initiale, comme si sa présence ne lui faisait rien. Il s'installa à côté de l'elfe, et fut surpris de voir, à quel point son visage avait changé en si peu de temps. Cependant, un fin sourire se dessina. Bilbo suivit son regard.

-Je me rappelle les nombreuses fois où je suis venue dans ces bois. Je m'amusais à inventer des quêtes et des ennemis. Je rêvais d'aventures, et de découvertes. Le présent me rattrape bien trop vite... Finit-t-elle dans un soupir

-Vous allez bien ? Nous ne vous avons pas revus après le dîner.

-Ne me parlez surtout pas de ça, je vous en prie.

Il y eut une minute de silence.

-Isil, je me demande une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Pourquoi êtes-vous partie ?

-C'est une longue histoire …

-Je suis prêt à l'entendre.

Lui aussi était vraiment tenace. Elle s'avoua vaincue. À quoi bon garder ce secret éternellement. Elle pouvait le dire à Bilbo. Après tout, c'était celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait pas.

-La guerre faisait rage dans nos Terres. Un clan d'Homme se rebellait contre nous. Ils espéraient pouvoir prendre la Vallée. Nos plus valeureux guerriers tombèrent lors des combats, et le peuple commençait à avoir peur. Il était effrayé de ce qui allait arriver. La mort, le bannissement. Aucun de nous ne le savait. Avant une ultime bataille, le chef des Hommes, voulut faire un marché avec mon père. Il lui assura, qu'il allait lier une alliance avec les elfes, à une condition … Mon père devait lui accorder ma main. Et au lieu de se battre, il accepta...

Il remarqua qu'elle prit un temps pour que sa respiration redevienne normale.

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'amour chez les elfes, Monsieur Sacquet ?

-Quelque fois, mais je ne pense pas être un expert à ce sujet.

-Eh bien, nous ne tombons que très rarement amoureux dans notre existence. Deux à trois fois. Et encore … Lorsque deux elfes, ou un elfe et un mortel s'unissent, ils se donnent un collier. _(elle enleva ses cheveux de son cou, et lui montra celui qu'elle portait). _Il est le symbole de la vie éternelle. Quand nous le donnons à celui que nous aimons, cela signifie que nous lui offrons notre cœur et notre vie. Pour en revenir à mon histoire, si je m'étais pliée face à mon père, et que je m'étais mariée, j'aurai dû le lui donner. Et renoncer à mon immortalité. J'aurai vécu, et je serai morte, comme les Hommes. Et cela je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je ne voulais pas lier mon destin à celui de quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas. Alors j'ai accompagné Lindir à son tour de garde, et je lui ai tout expliqué. Sur notre chemin nous avions trouvé des éclaireurs, et les avions tués. Alors, il eut une idée.

-Vous faire passer pour morte …

-Oui... Il alluma un grand feu, et me prit mon arc pour bien faire voir que je n'étais plus de ce monde. Puis il me laissa le temps de partir, avant de retourner ici et de dire à mon père la nouvelle. Ensuite, eh bien, je suis tombée sur Thorin. C'est de là, qu'il m'a aidé.

Il la fixa pendant plusieurs minutes. Se demandant comment elle avait pu garder une telle chose sur le cœur, pour elle seule.

-Voilà … A présent vous connaissez mon histoire. Aussi sombre soit-elle.

-Vous êtes très courageuse, d'avoir fait ça.

-Courage, n'est pas exactement le mot que j'utiliserais pour décrire cela … D'un côté, je m'en veux. Mais c'est grâce à ça, que je suis aussi forte aujourd'hui.

-Comment ça ?

-Disons qu'après une telle blessure … Plus aucune ne peut vous atteindre.

Des pas résonnèrent dans les graviers, et son visage changea d'expression. Elle se ferma complètement. Thorin … Il la fixa, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais à la dernière seconde, où les mots allaient sortir, il se ravisa. Puis partit.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en veulent vraiment, pour le dîner.

-Ce n'est rien … Ils ne sont pas tous au courant du pourquoi de mon comportement, après tout.

Elle n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir. Elle ne pouvait pas … Peut-être était-ce les sentiments qu'elle avait pour les Membres de la Compagnie. Elle se retourna.

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Rien ne peut vous arriver. Prenez du repos, avant que nous ne reprenions notre quête. Vous n'aurez plus de lits pendant un bon moment.

-Et vous ?

-Je n'ai pas le cœur à dormir. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis résistante.

Il se leva, et partit. Mais soudain, elle sentit des bras l'entourer, et constata qu'il avait demi-tour pour la prendre contre lui.

-Peu importe ce que vous pensez de vous. Vous êtes extrêmement courageuse. Et si j'étais un elfe, je serais plus que fier, de vous avoir comme princesse.

Elle rit et le serra un peu plus.

-Quel dommage que vous n'en soyez pas un …

-Bonne nuit, Isil.

-Garo daw vaer, Bilbo.

Il se recula, un sourcil levé.

-Bonne nuit, Bilbo. Traduit-t-elle en riant deux fois plus

Il lui sourit, et elle embrassa le dessus de sa tête. Il s'éloigna tout en la regardant, et elle se concentra de nouveau sur l'horizon. Plongeant ses pieds dans l'eau de la rivière, elle frémit en se rendant compte de sa froideur. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, ainsi que son pouvoir. Et elle se détendit en entendant les bruits de la nature. Se couchant sur l'herbe verte, elle observa une à une, les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel.

* * *

_FINI ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et que le chapitre était à la hauteur de vos espérances ! :) _

_Le séjour à Fondcombe ne fait commencer ! Les nains ont encore des choses à dire à notre jeune princesse ! Ainsi que d'autres personnes ... _

_Elle va entendre une discussion, qu'elle n'aurait ... pas dû entendre ... ( petit indice : C'est entre Elrond et Gandalf ) PS : ça ne parlera pas à ceux qui n'ont pas vu la longue version du film :/_

_Sur ce je vous donne rendez-vous très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! :) _


	8. Une famille

_Bonjour tout le monde ! :) Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre à Fondcombe _

_J'espère que vous aimerez ! _

_Petit résumé ^^ : Une journée s'est écoulée dans la Vallée, et Isil ne fait qu'errer sans but. Elle croyait en avoir fini avec son père, mais elle va entendre une conversation, qui va faire monter sa colère. De l'amitié, des retrouvailles, de la tristesse et ... ( le dernier je vous laisse voir ... ^o^) _

_Merci à PaulinaDragona et Julindy ;) _

_Bonne Lecture à toutes et à tous ! _

* * *

Une journée s'était écoulée à Fondcombe, et elle faisait tout pour éviter son père. Le croiser était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait. Elle n'avait côtoyé que Bilbo et Lindir, depuis. Ce dernier, devenait d'ailleurs, de plus en plus proche d'elle. Cherchant une quelconque raison pour toucher ses cheveux, ou son visage. Son comportement devenait de plus en plus étrange pour Isil. Ils étaient de très bons amis, et cela depuis qu'elle était une enfant. Mais ce rapprochement si soudain, la perturbait. Elle comprenait très bien qu'il était en train de la courtiser. Il lui avait même semblé, qu'il avait tenté de lui voler un ou deux baisers. Jamais elle n'avait soupçonné de tels sentiments chez lui. Surtout à son égard. Elle se rappelait des fois où il lui parlait de fille, dont il croyait être amoureux. Alors, pourquoi ce revirement soudain ?! Elle devait bien avouer, qu'elle n'était pas insensible au charme de Lindir. Cependant, elle était presque sûre de ne pas éprouver les mêmes choses pour lui, qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Elle avançait dans les couloirs, où l'on entendait que les bruissements de sa robe, toujours couleur or. Errant une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait pas revu les nains. Leur présence lui manquait toujours un peu plus chaque heure. Elle se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, comme elle en avait prit l'habitude. Puis, elle perçut des bruits de pas légers derrière elle. Il ne lui fallut pas des jours, pour deviner qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle se retourna, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Lindir …

-Encore en train de te balader ? Demanda-t-il en riant

-Je n'ai que ça à faire de mes journées.

Elle appuya ses coudes contre les rambardes, observant les habitants de la Vallée s'affairer en bas. Il la suivit, et fit le même mouvement.

-Il me tarde de repartir … Soupira-t-elle

Il se tendit, et elle le remarqua.

-Tu … Tu vas repartir ?!

-Sûrement. Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps.

Il la fixa longuement, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux. Elle venait à peine d'arriver, et elle comptait déjà s'en aller. Une brise souffla lentement, mettant quelques mèches devant le visage d'Isil. Elle respirait l'odeur de l'herbe et des fleurs, quand elle sentit un doigt écarter ses cheveux. Elle tourna son visage dans la direction de l'elfe, et elle vit que ses iris bruns, étaient encore plus sombres que d'ordinaire. Il effleura sa joue avec douceur, en prenant son temps. Redoutant le moment où sa main retomberait dans le vide.

-Tu es magnifique … Murmura-t-il

Elle se figea lorsqu'il commença à s'approcher un peu plus d'elle. Rongeant les centimètres qui le séparaient d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus faire de mouvements. Elle était pétrifiée, et son pouls s'accéléra en voyant ses lèvres aussi près des siennes. Elle sentit ses joues rosirent.

-Isil. Appela une voix à quelques mètres d'eux

Elle se détendit en reconnaissant la voix de Thorin. Lindir lança un regard haineux au nain.

-Nous … Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure. Dit-elle hésitante

Il se redressa en ne lâchant pas Thorin des yeux. Il fallait qu'il se mette en travers de sa route. Elle se recula et marcha à grands pas vers lui. Soulagée que quelqu'un ait stoppé son ami, avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. Il la vit s'éloigner rapidement. Les esquives de la princesse, ne faisaient que redoubler son désir de l'embrasser. Un jour ou l'autre, il savait que ça arriverait. Ou tout du moins, un jour où ce nain ne serait pas là pour l'en empêcher.

Ils avançaient vers la chambre des autres. Il y avait toujours ce silence gênant entre eux, depuis ce qu'il avait dit sur Bilbo et elle.

-On peut dire que vous ne perdez pas votre temps. Lâcha-t-il

-Lindir, est juste … un ami. Répondit-t-elle

-J'ai vu ça.

Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous donc ?! Il poussa la porte et les discussions cessèrent. Cela lui procurait un sentiment étrange de les revoir. Surtout quand elle se rappela le dîner. Bilbo lui sourit, et Gandalf tapa le sol de son bâton.

-Eh bien mes amis, n'aviez-vous pas quelque chose à dire à Isil ?

Elle se retint de rire, devant l'autorité du magicien. Se fut alors Bofur, qui se dégagea du groupe.

-Nous sommes désolés pour ce qu'il s'est passé lors du repas et …

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'elle s'accroupit devant lui, et qu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ce n'est rien … Je n'y pense déjà plus.

-Mais, la façon avec laquelle vous êtes partie du …

-C'était sous l'effet de la colère. Pour cela, je m'en excuse aussi. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de revoir mon père, et j'ai donc mis tout le monde dans le même sac.

-Oh, d'accord ! Mais … Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas le revoir ?

C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui demandait ça. Il était vrai qu'ils ne savaient pas tous, son histoire. Seulement Balin, Kili, Thorin, Bilbo et Gandalf.

-C'est une longue histoire. Elle va sûrement vous ennuyer. Expliqua-t-elle en se relevant

-Nous désirerions l'entendre.

Tous les nains acquiescèrent. Elle était surprise par leur changement de comportement, et se dit que le sorcier y était très certainement pour quelque chose. Elle s'assit au milieu de la pièce, et commença son récit. De la bataille qui faisait rage, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Thorin. En n'oubliant pas de leur préciser les détails sur son collier, et ce qu'il signifiait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, aucune parole ne fut dite, ce qui la rendit nerveuse. Peut-être avait-elle eu tort de leur dire. Tout à coup, Dwalin se leva.

-Je voudrais m'excuser, pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire au début de ce voyage. J'ignorais que vous aviez autant souffert, et je sais ce que cela fait.

Elle leva un sourcil, mais il ne répondit pas. Il avait sûrement ses secrets.

-Oui, nous avons été odieux. Tu étais prête à risquer ta vie pour nous, et nous ne savions rien de ta vie. Alors que lorsque nous avions des problèmes, tu étais toujours là pour nous ! Déclara Fili

-C'est oublié maintenant ! Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle leur sourit, heureuse.

-Vous devriez avoir honte ! Moi j'ai été l'un des rares à écouter notre douce rose ! Cria Kili en prenant la main de l'elfe dans la sienne

Elle ne put se retenir de rire cette fois-ci.

-Et je t'en remercie. Dit-elle en se penchant pour embrasser son front

Ses joues prirent une teinte rougeâtre, et les autres suivirent Isil dans ses rires. Elle se tourna vers Gandalf.

-Quand repartons nous ?

-Demain, dès l'aube. Nous devons d'abord montrer la carte au Seigneur Elrond. Mais j'ai peur qu'il réunisse le conseil. Si c'est cela, il vous faudra partir sans moi, et je vous rejoindrai un peu plus tard.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et soupira. Enfin son séjour à Fondcombe allait se terminer. Même si cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient arrivés, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elle avait hâte de quitter cet endroit, qui pour les autres, étaient resplendissant. Mais qui pour elle, était plus que lugubre. Les jours qu'elle avait passés ici, ne lui avaient que trop rappelé son ancienne vie dans la Vallée. Et cette dernière, elle tentait plus que tout de l'oublier. Bien sûr elle serait toujours la princesse d'Imladris, cependant, pas comme celle qu'elle était avant. Elle savait que cette aventure allait la changer à jamais. Et qui sait, elle en ressortirait sûrement plus fort. Elle pourrait aussi permettre à son peuple, de remonter dans l'estime des nains.

Elle se leva, et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle récupère ses affaires pour leur départ. En revenant dans le couloir, elle s'aperçut que Lindir n'était plus là. L'once d'espoir qu'il fut encore présent, la quitta aussitôt. Il devait la haïr de lui faire subir une telle chose. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et chercha ses vêtements. Elle retrouva ses dagues, l'épée. Puis quand elle tomba sur son arc, elle ressortit de la pièce en marchant rapidement. Il était hors de question qu'elle parte sans son arc et ses flèches d'antan. Devinant où il était, elle prit la direction des appartements de son père. Priant pour qu'il n'y soit pas. Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de tourner la poignée, une voix résonna derrière-elle.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? Demanda Lindir, avec amusement

Il tenait entre ses mains, son arc et son carquois. Elle sauta de joie sur place en le revoyant. Tout lui avait manqué. De sa courbe, à ses dessins arabesques gravés dedans. Cela changeait de celui bon marché qu'on lui avait donné lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la Compagnie. Tout comme les flèches. Elles avaient été faites exclusivement pour la princesse, sortant du commun de celles des autres. Elles avaient des plumes transparentes, et étaient entièrement blanches. La pointe, avait était faite de façon à les rendre encore plus belles. Formant un tourbillon argenté. Elle s'approcha de l'elfe pour les prendre, mais il les écarta au moment où ses mains s'avancèrent. Elle leva un sourcil, et rit.

-A quoi tu joues ?

-Tu crois réellement que tu vas réussir à me le prendre aussi facilement. Alors que j'ai dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour l'avoir ?

-Oui.

Elle se pencha une nouvelle fois pour essayer de lui subtiliser. Il fut encore plus rapide.

-Je te le rends uniquement, si tu acceptes de venir faire un tour dans les jardins avec moi.

Isil comprit le fond de sa pensée. Il était vraiment prêt à tout. Seulement ça en valait vraiment la peine. Elle tenait énormément à son arc, et son ami le savait. Cependant le soleil se couchait presque déjà. Et si jamais il tentait encore une approche, il n'y aurait très certainement, personne, pour le stopper. Mais elle le voulait plus que tout.

-D'accord. Mais jure-moi que je l'aurais après.

-Je te le promets. Dit-il en prenant un air sérieux

Il cacha sa joie aux yeux d'Isil, et lui tendit son bras. La sentir aussi près de lui, lui procurait un bien fou. Comme si le temps s'arrêtait, que rien ni personne ne pourrait les atteindre. Sa présence ne faisait que lui rappeler les Âges, qu'il avait passés à lui dissimuler ses sentiments. Et aujourd'hui, il était si proche du but.

Ils croisèrent de nouveau Thorin sur leur chemin. L'elfe et le nain s'échangèrent encore un regard noir. Et elle ne fit pas réellement attention à ce dernier. Sinon elle aurait su que ce n'était pas leur nature, qui les déchiraient ainsi. Mais bien elle.

-Quand repartez-vous alors ?

Elle redressa la tête, et il rencontra ses iris dorés. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire pour demain.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Thorin n'a pas décidé de date concrète.

Elle le vit se détendre soudainement, et un sourire arpenta son visage.

-Et qu'elle est la nature de votre quête ?

-Je ne peux le dire. Pas même à toi. Tu m'empêcherais de m'en aller, tout comme mon père.

-Est-ce si dangereux que cela ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée … Mentit-t-elle

Au contraire … Le danger était bel et bien là. Au bout de cette aventure, il y avait tout de même un dragon. Et il y aurait sûrement encore plusieurs obstacles à franchir avant d'atteindre la montagne. À vrai dire, elle n'était même pas sûre d'arriver jusque là. Sa gorge se serra rien qu'en pensant au vide de la mort, et elle se crispa. Lindir la fixa quelques minutes, essayant de comprendre le sentiment qui la faisait tant souffrir. Sans succès. Elle s'était automatiquement refermée. Elle n'avait jamais aimé montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Surtout si c'était de la douleur. En y repensant, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer.

Ils marchèrent dans les allées extérieures. Parlant de tout et de rien. Il remarqua cependant, qu'elle était plus que distante dans ses paroles. Elle était ailleurs, perdue dans ses réflexions intérieures, comme toujours. La nuit était tombée sur la Vallée, faisant s'illuminer les lanternes dans les arbres et les buissons. Tout à coup, il se prit les pieds dans une des bordures, et tomba.

-Tu as beau être un elfe, tu as toujours tes deux pieds gauches ! Dit-elle en riant

Elle lui tendit la main, et une lueur traversa les yeux de l'elfe, qui la prit. Il l'attira vers le sol, et elle se retrouva coincée sous lui. Ce fut à son tour de rire.

-Et toi tu accordes toujours ta confiance sans réfléchir.

Elle lui sourit, visiblement gênée par la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et hésita un instant. Concentrant ses sens sur les bruits, afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'arrêterait. Il observa les traits de son visage, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent en voyant ses joues rougir. Jamais il n'avait vu pareille beauté chez une elfe. Elle était totalement unique. Aucune ne l'égalait. Il l'embrassa au coin de sa bouche, elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Même si elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer Lindir, elle aimait ce doux contact sur sa peau. Leurs nez se touchèrent, et la respiration de la princesse ne fit que croître, lorsque les lèvres de son ami effleurèrent les siennes.

-J'allais vous le dire, bien sûr. J'attendais d'en avoir l'occasion. Et je puis vous assurer que je sais, ce que je fais. Expliqua Gandalf

Elle sursauta, et ouvrit les yeux. La colère de Lindir grimpa deux fois plus que tout à l'heure.

-Vraiment ?

Son père était avec le magicien. Il se releva, tout comme elle, et il serra les poings lorsqu'elle s'écarta un peu pour entendre mieux.

-Ce dragon dort depuis soixante ans. Qu'arrivera-t-il si votre plan échoue. Si vous réveillez la bête.

-Et si nous réussissons ? Si les nains reprennent la Montagne, nos défenses à l'Est, seront renforcées.

-C'est une tentative dangereuse, Gandalf.

-Ne rien faire est dangereux aussi. Voyons, le trône d'Erebor, revient de droit à Thorin. Que craignez-vous ?

-Avez-vous oublié ? Il existe une pré-disposition à la folie dans cette famille. Son grand-père avait perdu l'esprit, son père a succombé à la même maladie. Pouvez-vous jurer que Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, n'en sera pas atteint ?!

Elle n'en revenait pas.

-Je ne veux pas que ma fille, se jette les yeux fermés dans ce suicide !

-Je crois, qu'elle ne vous écoutera pas.

-Alors, empêchez-la, vous ! Elle vous suivrez dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Dites-lui que c'est une mauvaise idée. Cette quête ne lui apportera que chagrin et souffrance, si elle survit. Rien de plus ! Sa place est ici, à Fondcombe, auprès des siens. Elle doit devenir reine, Gandalf. Et elle ne le sera pas en courant à travers le monde avec des nains. Nos défenses, peuvent-être renforcées avec elle, par un autre moyen.

-Vous n'allez pas …

-Nous pourrions nous rallier à la Forêt Noire, comme autrefois. Nous n'en serions que plus forts.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se leva d'un bond, et se mit devant eux.

-Isil ?! S'étonna son père

-Alors ça ne vous a pas suffi ?! Je me suis enfuie une fois, vous voulez vraiment que je recommence ?!

-Je t'interdis de …

-De quoi ?! D'avoir une vie ! Allez-y ! Gardez-moi avec vous. Mais je peux vous assurer, qu'il n'y aura pas une minute, une heure, un jour, sans que j'essaie de partir de cet enfer ! Je vous ferais vivre une telle misère, que vous me haïrez, comme je vous haïs à cet instant ! Ma mère a peut-être été assez aveugle pour rester à vos côtés, mais je ne ferais pas la même erreur !

Elle partit en le bousculant, il tenta de la rattraper par le bras, mais elle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Lâchez-moi, ou je peux vous promettre que cette main, vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous en servir.

-Je suis ton père, Isil !

Une larme coula sur la joue de sa fille.

-Vous avez cessé de l'être en me promettant à ce monstre d'humain !

Elle se dégagea de son emprise, et commença à courir loin d'eux. Il resta là, figé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Tandis que sa silhouette s'effaçait lentement dans le noir. Il tourna la tête, et vit Thorin et le semi-homme dans ce qui leur servait de chambre. Eux aussi, ils avaient tout entendu. Ils descendirent à toute vitesse, et Gandalf fixa le Seigneur Elrond.

-J'ai vraiment tout fait de travers avec elle … Murmura-t-il pour lui-même

OoOoOoO

Elle marchait pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son père. Sa vision brouillée par les larmes.

-Hé, Isil ! Appela joyeusement Bofur

Les nains la regardaient en souriant, ignorant tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand Bilbo et Thorin, arrivèrent en bas des escaliers avec une expression étrange sur le visage, ils virent que ça n'allait pas. Elle comprit qu'ils avaient tout entendu. Elle voulut s'en aller, mais elle se coinça dans le bas de sa robe, et s'écroula. Les deux accoururent vers elle, avec Kili et Bofur. Les autres observaient silencieusement, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Elle éclata en sanglots, et Bilbo l'aida à se redresser. Le plus jeune prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Isil, que c'est-il passé ?

-Son père, encore une fois. Cracha Thorin

Bofur essuya doucement ses joues avec sa manche.

-Ce sont des abrutis, ma douce rose. Tu veux que j'aille leur apprendre les bonnes manières ? Demanda Kili, plus que sérieux

Elle laissa un rire s'échapper, et elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Je veux partir.

Thorin hocha la tête.

-Nous nous en irons dès l'aube. Venez avec nous.

Elle se releva, grâce à l'appui du hobbit et des nains. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière-eux. Le chef resta en retrait.

-Isil ?

C'était la voix de Lindir. Elle se tourna à demi vers lui, tremblante. Il voulut avancer, mais Thorin le coupa net.

-Ne vous approchez même pas d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous.

-Vous ne l'avez même pas aidé, face à son père. Alors laissez-la, elle n'a pas besoin de vous.

-Croyez-vous qu'elle a besoin d'une bande de nains ?!

Un frisson parcourut son corps, tant la voix de l'elfe était froide, et piquante. La rage grondait dans l'esprit des autres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

-Thorin …

Elle lui sourit et le supplia du regard de ne pas continuer. Alors, il la rejoignit tandis que Lindir était de plus en plus colérique. Il ne devrait pas avoir le droit à ce sourire. Elle baissa la tête et continua sa route, vers le feu de la Compagnie.

-Ainsi ton choix se porte sur la mort, Isil. Dit-il sèchement

-Il se porte sur mes amis. Répondit-t-elle simplement

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Si tu es du même avis que mon père sur eux, ou sur ma vie … Alors nous n'avons sans doute rien à faire ensemble.

Elle reporta son attention devant-elle.

-Et mon cœur se brise rien que d'y penser. Souffla-t-elle

Ils la ramenèrent vers leur campement, et elle s'assit près du feu, adossée à un mur. Kili et Bilbo restèrent à ses côtés. L'un et l'autre lui racontant des histoires, et des blagues. Les autres commentant. Peut-être avait-elle perdu une famille ici, mais elle en avait retrouvé une. À côté de laquelle, elle se sentait plus que bien. À sa place.

* * *

_C'est donc sur cette note que je finis le chapitre ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ?! :) _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite ! _


	9. Au revoir, Foncombe

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Et désolée pour ce retard :( _

_Je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment, mais ne vous en faites pas j'essaie de le faire aussi souvent que possible pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre :) _

_Voilà enfin le départ de Foncombe. Ainsi que leur avancée en Terre du Milieu. Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre ! _

_Merci à Julindy, Paulina Dragona,, Merlin is not a dude, Pandouraa et bee-du-06 ;) _

_Bee-du-06 : Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise ;) Pour la question que tu me poses, je ne peux pas te répondre sinon ce serait trop facile ^o^. Mais réfléchis un peu par rapport aux personnages, à la suite que pourrait avoir l'histoire et au résumé ! Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver ! ;p En tout cas dis moi quoi dans ta prochaine review ! :D _

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :) _

* * *

Un léger rayon de soleil la fit plisser les yeux. Le crépitement des cendres résonnait encore. Les nains étaient levés, et préparaient leurs affaires. Elle se redressa, et s'étira. Elle avait dormi à même le sol, avec les autres, sans s'en rendre compte. Thorin s'approcha d'elle, et lui sourit.

-Nous allons partir.

-Je vais aller m'habiller.

-Je vais venir avec vous.

Elle leva un sourcil.

-Je ne veux pas que vous tombiez sur l'autre elfe sans protection.

Elle rit, et passa devant lui. Ils avaient de la chance. À une telle heure, ils n'allaient très certainement croiser personne. En ne voyant pas Gandalf, elle se dit que son père avait forcément dû réunir le conseil. Sa gorge se serra en se rappelant la discussion qu'ils avaient eue hier. Elle se jura d'aller à la Forêt Noire une fois le voyage fini. Il fallait qu'elle parle au roi afin d'empêcher ce nouvel arrangement. Peut-être allait-il être clément puisque sa mère habitait là-bas autrefois.

Ils arrivèrent à sa chambre. Elle rassembla ses vêtements, et ses armes. C'est alors qu'elle vit son arc, posé sur son lit. Tout était là. Même son carquois. Elle sauta de joie intérieurement, et passa dans la pièce d'à côté. Se dépêchant de passer son pantalon, sa longue tunique vert foncée, et son corset noir. Elle rattacha quelques mèches de ses cheveux de façon à dissimuler la pointe de ses oreilles. Et en laissa pendre deux, le long de son visage. Le reste, descendant par derrière, jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle accrocha son épée à sa taille, son carquois et son arc dans son dos, et rangea ses dagues au même endroit. Une fois prête, elle ressortit, et constata que les nains attendaient à l'entrée. Thorin engagea la marche, et elle le suivit. Ne croyant toujours pas que c'était enfin fini. Elle allait s'éloigner de Fondcombe pour de bon. Ne plus revoir son père. Celui qui lui avait causé tant de peine. Elle avait presque envie de hurler tellement elle était heureuse. Et le nain le remarqua.

-C'est notre départ qui vous met de si bonne humeur ? Demanda-t-il amusé

Elle lui répondit par un sourire. Ce genre de sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis leur arrivée. Elle s'avançait peut-être vers sa mort. Mais au moins, elle y allait le cœur léger. Elle était prête. Pour savourer une nouvelle vie. Pour eux, sa nouvelle famille. Ses amis.

-Isil ?! Où vas-tu ?

Elle s'arrêta net. Lindir … Le seul elfe sur qui elle ne voulait pas tomber, maintenant. Elle se tourna vers lui, prenant une expression neutre.

-Je m'en vais.

Ils reprirent leur marche, et une fois encore, elle soupira qu'il fut aussi têtu.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de date.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici, une minute de plus. Ou je vais mourir étouffée sous les trahisons de mon père.

-Il ne comptait pas faire ce qu'il a dit hier.

-Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?! Cria-t-elle

De nouveau, elle retint ses larmes de force.

-Il me l'a déjà fait une fois, il pourra encore le refaire. Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on vend au premier venu ! Je suis la princesse de Fondcombe, première héritière du trône ! Je ne laisserais personne me traiter ainsi, tu m'entends ?! Pas même mon propre père. Alors il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, avant que tout cela ne finisse mal.

Elle descendit les escaliers, décidée à ne rien montrer, et à ne pas faire demi-tour.

-Alors, tu préfères mourir ?!

-Si tel est mon destin. Répondit-elle simplement

Il la regarda partir, sans rien faire. Il savait que n'importe lequel de ses mots, ne la ferait rester. Il ne pouvait la voir prendre la route, en sachant qu'elle ne reviendrait peut-être jamais. Où qu'il la verra, allongée sur son lit. Un corps sans vie. Sans couleur. Que l'on enterrerait auprès de celui de sa mère. À cause des monstres qui pourchassaient la Compagnie. C'était la bravoure qui avait fait tomber Luinil. Et il était persuadé qu'elle mourrait pour le même motif. De nombreuses fois, il avait combattu à ses côtés, et à chaque fois, elle se jetait dans la bataille, défendant ses hommes. Courant à son péril. Il partit en direction des jardins. Si ce n'était pas lui qui allait l'arrêter, son père le ferait. Il était désolé de devoir en arriver à une telle solution, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le temps qu'il arrive, il était trop tard. Isil et les nains étaient déjà loin dans les plaines. Reprenant leur chemin vers la Montagne Solitaire. Vers leurs morts à tous. Vers le dragon Smaug. Isil se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Dans beaucoup de récits, on le glorifiait pour sa taille, et sa beauté. On disait que ses ailes étaient comme un ouragan. Ses crocs, des épées. Ses griffes, des lances. Qu'aucune lame ne pouvait le transpercer. Elle soupira en se rendant compte qu'il leur rester beaucoup de lieux à parcourir avant d'atteindre leur but. Elle se rapprocha de Bilbo.

-Alors monsieur Sacquet, avez-vous apprécié Foncombe ?

-Oh oui ! C'était magnifique. Jamais il ne m'avait été donné de voir un tel endroit.

-Lorsque tout sera fini, je vous accompagnerai de nouveau avant que vous ne rentriez chez vous.

-Cela me ferait grand plaisir. Mais dites-moi, que comptez-vous faire après notre aventure ?

-Je n'en sais rien … Mais, soyez assuré que je ne rentrerais pas. Ma route va certainement me conduire dans une autre cité elfique. Comme la Lothlórien.

-Y avez-vous déjà été ?

-Non, mais j'en rêve. J'ai un ami qui vient de là-bas. Il m'a raconté un tas de choses. C'est un endroit qui est sublime d'après lui.

-Un ami ? Répéta le semi-homme

Elle rit.

-Rien qu'un ami ! Il se nomme Haldir. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu d'ailleurs …

-Comment cela se fait-il ?

-La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés, c'était quelques semaines avant ma fuite. Je suppose que désormais, il croit que je suis morte. Comme tous les autres.

-Je suis persuadé que vous le reverrez, bientôt.

-Je l'espère. C'est un de mes amis les plus proches, et je n'en ai pas beaucoup !

-Et qui sont-ils ?

-Haldir, Kili et vous. Tous les autres de la Compagnie sont mes amis également, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Et cet elfe avec qui vous étiez tout le temps ?

Elle baissa la tête.

-Lindir ? Eh bien, je crois qu'à présent, il n'est plus ce que je peux qualifier d'ami. De mon côté, comme du sien. Et j'en suis profondément désolée, car c'était celui à qui je faisais le plus confiance.

-Vous ne connaissez personne d'autre, au-delà de ces frontières ?

-Non … Il doit y avoir des gens dans la Forêt Noire qui me connaissent de par ma mère, mais c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais été réellement en contact avec le monde extérieur, bien que je le désirai plus que tout.

-Eh bien aujourd'hui, vous êtes comblée ! S'écria-t-il en souriant

Elle le lui rendit, et se concentra sur la route, qui risquait d'être longue.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà des heures qu'ils marchaient, et Isil s'était détendue en voyant que son père n'avait pas cherché à la récupérer encore une fois. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit avait dû le briser.

_-Vous avez cessé d'être mon père en me promettant à ce monstre d'humain … _

Elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir laissé sortir une telle chose. D'un sens il l'avait mérité, mais... Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il restait toujours dans son cœur. Après tout, il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça avec elle. Seulement depuis la mort de sa mère. À partir de là, tout avait changé. Il était devenu plus distant, plus strict.

_-Une future reine se doit d'être disciplinée, et bien apprise. Elle doit savoir bien se tenir, et entretenir de bonnes conversations. _

Toute sa vie il lui avait répété. Redresse toi ! Souris ! Parle bien ! Elle souffla rien qu'en y repensant.

_-C'est pour le bien de ton peuple, de ton royaume. _Lui disait-il

A présent, il allait sûrement mettre tous ses espoirs sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Un craquement de branches l'alerta. Elle stoppa sa marche, et les autres en firent de même en voyant l'expression affichée sur son visage. Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle prit une flèche dans son carquois, et l'encocha dans son arc. Faisant signe aux nains de se taire, elle avança dans la forêt. Se repérant grâce à ce qu'elle entendait dans son esprit. À ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle. Ses doigts effleuraient lentement les plumes de sa flèche. Ça ne pouvait être que … Elle fit volte-face, et tira. Un Ouargue. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. La bête s'effondra sur le sol, tout comme son cavalier. Qui se releva aussitôt, sortit une de ses dagues, et la lança dans la direction de l'elfe. Elle eut tout juste le temps de l'éviter, et décocha une nouvelle fois. Le coup fit mouche, mais il n'empêcha pas l'éclaireur de courir vers elle. Pointant une nouvelle arme sur elle. Il la fit tomber dans la terre, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dégainer son épée. Tentant de parer ses coups avec son arc, elle tendit le bras vers un arbre qui était à quelques mètres d'eux. Les racines s'allongèrent, et serrèrent l'Orque. D'un mouvement de bras, il fut envoyé contre un rocher. Elle se redressa, s'empara du premier couteau, et le projeta entre ses deux yeux. Il s'écroula. Mort. Et elle put enfin souffler, en constatant qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, elle rejoignit les autres à toute vitesse. Ils étaient affolés par les cris qui avaient résonné dans le bois. Mais ils furent rassurés en voyant Isil sortir du feuillage, en vie, une épée à la main. Celle du monstre. Elle la jeta sur le sol, avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Un éclaireur Ouargue. Nous avons de la chance, il était seul. Loin de la bande. Mais ils doivent être par ici.

Les discussions reprirent de plus belles, quant à leurs chances de tous arriver à la Montagne.

-Thorin ! Appela-t-elle pour rompre le bruit

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Nous sommes traqués, et ce depuis Foncombe. Ils nous ont attendus, et suivis à la trace.

-Peut-être sommes-nous juste sur leur terrain de chasse. Dit Bilbo

-Ce n'est pas dans leur nature de se déplacer pour chasser, par amusement. Ou tout du moins, il n'aurait pas pris leurs Ouarges. Ils nous en veulent.

-Si seulement je savais pourquoi … Murmura Thorin

-Il nous faut gagner rapidement un endroit sûr.

-Que proposez-vous ?

-Un chemin où ils ne pourront pas passer. Arrêtons-nous maintenant, et repartons lorsque le voile de la nuit nous cachera à leurs yeux. Nous prendrons la route par la montagne.

-Cela nous fait faire un détour.

-De quelques lieux seulement. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Soit nous changeons d'itinéraire, soit nous mourrons. Je préfère quand même la première solution.

Il observa la réaction des autres quant à ses paroles.

-Très bien. Mais dès que le soleil est couché, nous partons.

Ils partirent à la suite de l'elfe dans le bois, et ils déballèrent leurs affaires une fois installés dans un coin sans danger. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un rocher sur-élevé, en alerte. Il fallait qu'elle devine à qu'elle distance d'eux, étaient les autres. Elle n'avait pas envie de tomber sur ces monstres. Surtout toute une bande.

-Vous n'allez pas dormir Isil ? Demanda Bilbo

-Non, je peux tenir plusieurs mois sans me reposer. Il faut quelqu'un qui surveille les environs. On ne sait jamais. Allez-y. Je vous réveillerais lorsque nous repartirons.

Il alla s'allonger, et vit les branches des arbres s'agrandirent et s'enlacer. Formant bientôt une barrière entre les coins de la forêt et leur campement.

Les ronflements retentirent bientôt, et Isil ferma les yeux. Elle était entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Restant à l'écoute, et rêvant en même temps. Des images apparurent dans son esprit. Une grande armée, guidée par un Orque pâle. Elle voyait la Montagne Solitaire, ainsi que des nains, des hommes et des elfes. Elle reconnut Thorin, puis remarqua un homme aux cheveux mi-court et bruns. Enfin, elle distingua un elfe à la chevelure dorée. Il portait une armure, et une couronne. Tout s'effaça et ne laissa place à une seule chose. Un anneau. Des paroles en langue noire résonnèrent dans sa tête. Encore et encore. Elle sursauta et se mit les mains sur ses tempes. Elles se répétaient, comme une chanson que l'on ne cesserait de chanter. Elle voyait des villages brûlés, des peuples massacrés. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, qui alerta les autres. Ils virent sa peau prendre une teinte blanchâtre, ses cheveux, se noircir. Son sang se glaçait.

_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. _

Puis tout s'en alla. Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, puis elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

-Isil ?! Répondez-moi ! Ordonnez Thorin

-Je vais bien … Murmura-t-elle

-Permettez-moi d'en douter ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je n'en sais rien. J'ai vu …

-Quoi ?!

-Je n'en sais rien … Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Un anneau … Il me dit vaguement quelque chose. Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue, mais …. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ce qu'il est.

-Vous n'avez vu que ça ?

-Des armées. Une immense armée, guidée par un Orque. J'ai vu la Montagne Solitaire, vous des Hommes et des elfes.

-Une guerre est donc en train de se préparer.

-Mes visions sont incertaines, Thorin. Je ne sais pas si ce que je viens de voir va vraiment arriver. En tout cas, je ne l'espère pas.

Elle se redressa, et manqua de tomber. Elle reprit son apparence normale, et se détendit. Les nains l'observaient, ignorant totalement l'horreur qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Elle pouvait voir une partie de l'avenir. Mais à chaque fois, rien n'était sûr. Et cet anneau … Elle était persuadée d'en avoir déjà entendu parlé. Cependant, à ce moment précis, il lui était impossible de le savoir. Une force maléfique s'était dégagée de lui. Sentant les regards braqués sur elle, elle se tourna.

-Rangez vos affaires. Nous devons partir. Déclara-t-elle

* * *

_Et voilà c'est la fin ! :( _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ? _

_Alors qu'avez vous pensé de cette mystérieuse vision ... ? _

_Je vous laisse tout me dire dans vos reviews ! ^^ _

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! Prochaine direction - Gobelinville ! _


End file.
